TEMPTATIONS
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: Hazel is part of history and history is a part of her, she has lived for 180 years and she's had fun but now is bored and decides that the only way to have fun is to surprise her cousins Damon and Stefan. They think she is dead will having not seen them in 160 years be enough fun for Hazel? Rated T for now.
1. I - PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_Hazel's POV…_

I stepped over and around all the dead bodies in the ballroom of my grand Italian mansion, in the beautiful Italian country side, as I stepped over the bodies I smiled when I saw a girl I was talking to earlier. She kept talking about how much her dress cost and how beautiful it was, now she was dead, this made my smile grow. Suddenly one of the butlers of my mansion stepped into the ballroom, he was new but he would understand quickly.

"What happened here?" he asked.

I suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You will clean this up without a word, if someone discovers you kill them and then kill yourself," I said while staring deep into his eyes.

"Is there anything else would like me to do today Miss Salvatore," he asked in a dull tone.

"No," I replied before leaving the ballroom.

I stepped into the grand foyer before walking under the giant crystal chandelier and up the grand staircase, once at the top of the stairs I continued to the master bedroom, my bedroom of course. When I stepped into the master bedroom it was spacious and had an old feel to it, along the parallel wall to the one with the doors in it was the super king, four poster bed with red silk curtains. Along the wall to my right was a room around the same size of a regular small bedroom, this was my walk-in-wardrobe, this was where all my clothes and shoes were, and there was a lot. Opposite that room was the bathroom which was technically part of the master bedroom because there was no wall that separated the two rooms like the master bedroom and the walk-in-wardrobe. The bathroom was massive with a huge shower and bath tub, plus there was also a huge basin area for all the things I needed to put in there.

I closed the doors to my master bedroom, there were two doors instead of one door, I walked towards the bathroom, as I walked I removed my dress, which was now covered in blood, in a matter of minutes I was wearing nothing and was stepping into the shower. The blood and the feeling of talking life away from someone wasn't the best part of the parties, it wasn't the fact that no one could ever pin point me as the killer. It was the fact that whatever they owned, their money, their clothes, their shoes and their cars were all mine now; I loved the cars the most.

After the shower, which got rid of every piece of dried and wet blood of my skin, I walked through my room to the walk-in-wardrobe, and I didn't care about the fact that I was naked because no one was allowed in my room ever. Well aside from one of my butlers but he knew not to come in here if the doors were closed and he was compelled to have no emotional feelings for me, I only wish I could do that to someone else.

I quickly found something more comfortable to wear that I could sleep in, after getting dressed I walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. I could have killed a whole town because I was pumped but I had been doing the same thing year in, year out and I wanted something new, something fun. As soon as my eyes closed I drifted into sleep and was consumed by dreams of the past.

* * *

_1849…_

_I sat in a carriage down by two horse, one brown and one black, as I sat there with my hand maiden to my side I felt excited, I hadn't been back here in a long time and I was looking forward to it._

"_Do you think he will remember you?" my handmaiden asked._

_I looked sharply at my handmaiden, I didn't like people talking to me and asking me questions unless I allowed them too._

"_Of course he will remember me, but I could always make him," I replied._

_My handmaiden, Chantal, nodded._

"_And the bracelet is it working well?" Chantal asked._

"_Yes it is working well," I replied._

_Chantal was a dear friend of mine and even though I was a vampire now she couldn't hate me no matter how evil I was now, we were still best friends and Chantal wanted to me to turn my emotions back on. I didn't want the emotions back because I liked being evil and having none but she knew how to make them come back. I was lucky to have a friend like Chantal because she was a witch and even though she hated the fact that I was a vampire she was trying her hardest to get my emotions on and I loved her for trying._

_When the carriage eventually stopped we had stopped outside a huge mansion – _not as big as the one I owned now but big enough for its time – _it was beautiful but it wasn't the thing I was staring at. Standing in front of the front door was a little boy, even though I had limited emotions on I couldn't help but smile and fell happy because the little boy standing there staring at me. Chantal believed that bringing me back here would bring my emotions fully back – at the moment they were fifty/fifty – Chantal was right, if I spent enough time with my cousin those emotions would reappear because I couldn't be the evil, bloodthirsty, cold hearted vampire around him._

_He ran down the stairs of the mansion and ran up to me and gave me a hug, I bent down a little but no much because of the dress, if I wasn't a vampire now I would have felt a lot more but now I hardly felt anything. Sometimes the small things felt like nothing and sometimes those same things made me sad because I missed being human, damn these emotions and Chantal._

"_That is no way to treat a lady," a man at the top of the stairs said._

_He was an older man and the father of my cousin, my uncle, my cousin stepped away and straightened his clothes._

"_I am sorry," he said with his sweet voice._

"_That is alright," I replied as I fixed up his raven black hair._

"_Hazel Florence Salvatore, how long has it been?" my uncle asked._

"_A few years, Mr Salvatore," I said as I walked up the stairs._

"_You are family, you may call me Giuseppe," he said._

_I looked down at Damon who had grabbed my hand as I reached the top of the stairs, I smiled down at him, when I looked up at my uncle he had opened the door and was waiting for me to go inside. Everything slowed down, I knew I couldn't step inside that mansion with someone inviting me in, it felt like the seconds slowed down so each felt like ten._

"_Please come inside Miss Salvatore," my uncle said._

_I let the breathe I was holding in out as I stepped across the threshold into the mansion, once inside my uncle said that I should go to the guest room I would be staying in, apparently I would feel very tired after my long trip. But I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to see my little cousin I had heard so much about, so we went into little Stefan's room instead._

"_Is he not the cutest thing you have ever seen?" I said as we stepped into Stefan's room._

"_But not as cute as me, right?" Damon asked._

"_Of course not, you will always be the cutest cousin I have," I said as I looked down at Damon. "But Stefan might be a little cuter," I said as I looked back at Stefan._

"_Do not be mean cousin Hazel," Damon said as he hit me lightly._

"_Damon," his father warned._

"_Sorry father," he said as he faced his father. "Sorry Hazel," he said as he turned back to me._

_I placed my hand on his face and rubbed my thumb over his cheek while I smiled, I didn't mind but I knew that my uncle was trying to raise his son with manners, I didn't have a father to teach me manners and my mother hadn't tried very hard. Ever since the first time I visited my uncle and Damon I had always caused problems with their relationship and I knew in the future that any hostility between them would be because of me._

* * *

I woke suddenly, I finally knew how to have some fun and with whom I could have it with, I knew of a Katherine or Katerina that turned my cousins and the only reason why I didn't do anything was because I wanted to do it myself. I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to my bedroom door; I raced down the hall towards the small bedroom on the ground level of my mansion. I pushed the door open without knocking.

"Hazel," the young man said as he suddenly woke up.

"This isn't the time to tell me how much you love me, I get it, I need you to find someone," I said.

"Okay, okay," he replied as he scrambled out of his bed.

He only wore tight boxer shorts, I shook my head when I saw this, I had no feelings for this man but sometimes he made me laugh and sometimes I had no idea what he thought before he got out of bed. He scrambled across the room and quickly opened a laptop which was still on since it glowed when he pushed the screen up.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Damon Salvatore, turned in the year 1864 by a Katherine Pierce," I said.

"Okay, give me a minute," he said.

He quickly started to tap away on the keys of the laptop before stopping.

"Born in Mystic Falls…" he started.

"I know, I know, what is his last know location?" I asked.

"Last location," he mumbled to himself as he looked. "He was last spotted in New York in the seventies," he said.

_That doesn't really help, that was like forty years ago, maybe his brother might help_, I thought.

"And his brother," I asked.

"Okay."

After a few clicks and taps of the laptop he found Stefan.

"The small town of Mystic Falls continues to pop up a lot on his record, he seems to visit the town every few decades," he said.

"If one is there the other will follow," I said to myself.

I walked over to him and he stood in front of me, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he continued to stand there like a love struck idiot, one advantage of a vampire with a sire bond to you, they will do anything for you.

I walked away from his room cheerfully, I finally had something to do and both my cousins were involved.

"Samson," I called out.

"Yes Miss Salvatore," he said as he stepped into the hallway where I was.

This part of the mansion was were all my staff slept and all that stuff, it was out of the way but close to most of the big rooms like the ballroom, the dining room and the kitchen for easy access.

"Pack my bags, get the car ready and call the airport, I'm leaving the country," I said.

"Yes miss," Samson replied before nodding. "Will you be travelling alone?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"Yes," I said.

There was no need to bring that love struck idiot or anyone else along plus someone was going to have to stay behind and look after my mansion and I knew he would do whatever I wanted. I headed up to my bedroom with Samson so he could pack my bags; Samson was the butler that was allowed in my room. As we walked Samson was on the phone with the airport, the reason why I liked Samson over everyone else is because he wasn't stupid, he knew what to do and when to do it, I didn't have to compel him to call the airport, he knew when to do that.

When we got to my room we headed into the walk in wardrobe, the first thing I did was look for an outfit to wear today. I decided on a light grey/blue Italian suit tailored to my body, I had a personal tailor that made the best suits and dresses, I decided that a suit would be more practical than a dress.

I would often get blood on anything I wore and I would often throw them away after because I didn't care, but for my trip I decided to pack clothes I could get blood out of and if I wanted something special I could ring Samson and have him send it over.

After having Samson pack the clothes I sent him down to the garage with my clothes while I had a shower and got changed, I was going to miss this place but I was a vampire so I would be back and with a vampire house keeper I knew it would always be here. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself and got into the Italian suit, when I got the suit on I turned to the mirror and fixed up my dark brown very close to black shoulder length hair. I smiled when I stared into the mirror into my eyes, I had the same coloured eyes as Damon, ice cold blue, and this really made my eyes stand out when my eyes changed into their vampire form.

Shortly after that I headed down to the garage, which car to drive to the airport was a big choice, the garage was the largest room in the entire mansion. I didn't have a small private jet, I had a jet that could carry a car so what I choose now would be my choice of car for as long as I was in America. I finally decided on the 2010 German built Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI Quattro – and yes I knew the name off the top of my head – it was painted a metallic ice silver colour with black carbon fibre side blades, the interior was black leather with white trimmings. After the car was packed with the small selection of clothes I had decided to bring I got into the car and said goodbye to Samson, I told him to watch Travis, the vampire sired to me. If he wreaked any part of my mansion he would no longer have the right to live here and I would come back and kill him myself.

I started the engine and drove out of the garage passing all my countless other cars, the Lamborghini's, the Ferrari's and even the Bugatti I owned, most of the these cars were from my victims but at least a quarter were mine. I headed away from my mansion and towards the airport where my private jet and private hanger was, I would miss my mansion but it had got boring over the last couple of years. Hopefully my cousins would bring more fun, but if they didn't I could always come back, but I was really hoping that my cousins would have something fun for me to do after they find out I wasn't dead.

When I arrived at the airport my private jet was ready and opened so all I had to do was drive the Audi inside the jet and they would be ready to leave, but instead of driving my car into the jet myself I got someone else too so I could tell the pilots where they were going. Since Mystic Falls wasn't big enough to have an airport itself I had to pick the closet town that did and drive to Mystic Falls, this I didn't mind at all, I loved driving.

Once the jet was in the air I decided to sleep during the flight, yet again my dreams were filled with memories of the past.

* * *

_1849…_

_I stood in the middle of the woods not to close to any houses but not too far away either, I had my arms wrapped around a young male while my fangs were buried in his neck. As I drained the life from him I felt stronger, when he was dead I let him fall to the ground, I had managed not to get any blood on my dress which would be hard to explain, but this wasn't my biggest problem._

"_Hazel," a sweet young voice said._

_I turned to see Damon standing a few feet away, he was shaking because it was cold while I felt nothing, his eyes were fixed on the dead body before they slowly came to my face and my eyes, and he gasped in shock and ran away. It didn't take me long to stop him, I appeared in front of him on my knees and he stopped, he tried to run in the opposite direction but I grabbed his arms and held him in front of me. I looked at his eyes which were firmly closed and I could see tears, he was scared I was going to hurt or kill him but I would never do that._

"_Open your eyes Damon," I said._

"_You're a monster," he whispered shakily._

"_No Damon I'm your cousin, please look at me," I said._

_Damon slowly opened his eyes and when he did I stared into his eyes, I couldn't have him telling everyone what I was, I loved Damon but I loved being alive more._

"_You will forget seeing that dead body, you will forget seeing me as a monster, I will be your cousin that loves you, you will go home and remember you came out here for a later night and you only saw the normal trees and wildlife," I said before stopping to take in a breathe. "You will forget me telling you these things and you will forget seeing my out here," I finished. "Good night Damon," I said while he was still in a trance._

_I disappeared from his view but watched from a distance as Damon looked around for a little before pulling his arms around his body and heading back to his father's mansion. That was the first moment I felt more than fifty precent of my emotions on as the tears ran down my face, I hated compelling Damon but there wasn't anything else I could do._

* * *

I woke as the jet landed onto the ground with a thud, I fixed myself up and waited for the jet to stop, and as soon as the jet stopped I got to my feet and made my way to the door. As soon as my Audi was driven out of the jet and the customs people were compelled and dealt with I got in and left. I did tell the pilots to fly home back to Italy; I didn't trust anyone here to look after my jet.

It was close to the middle of the night when I got on the road and headed towards to Mystic Falls, I didn't have any trouble getting there, but I did get an instant feeling that I was going to have a lot of fun here.

I appeared to be eighteen but technically I was turned when I was nineteen but I didn't mind because I could always pass for a seventeen year old and the only reason why that would be needed is for school. The younger I was when I enrolled the longer I could stay, that is if I wanted to go to school, there was no way in hell I was going to be forced to go to school again.

* * *

**AN: So just so you know this is starting at the start of season one, I have always wanted to write a fan fic that started at season one but I never found the right character and right reason for writing it. I would always get to a point in the season and be like, I hate this and I would give up because it just didn't feel right and the reason why you guys have never seen this fics is because I tend to write a couple or a lot of chapters first and see how much I like it before I upload it if I want. But I have I feeling that Hazel will be different to the rest because I have given her a good base to start from.**

**So until I find the time to edit and upload the next chapter, review or not I don't care, I would just like to know what people think.**

**Seth out**


	2. II - PILOT

**So here's the official first chapter, each chapter will be an entire episode hence the name of the chapter.**

* * *

**PILOT**

_Hazel's POV…_

I arrived in Mystic Falls in the morning, if I was human still I would have been tired from all the driving but I was a vampire and all that driving had little effect on me. As I drove through the middle of Mystic Falls where the town square was, a few people looked at my car while I drove through the square. Since the Audi was not a convertible, no one could see me and thanks to the dark window tinting it made it more of a challenge to see through the windows unless you were standing right on top of the car. If anyone was standing on my car I would kill them and not think twice, no one touches my cars, aside from Samson and whoever I wanted to touch them.

As I drove I thought about going to school and decided to check out the school first, if I found a good reason to go, apart from showing off in any class to do with history in Europe, I would go. Even though I hadn't spent a lot of time in America I knew a lot about its history because I kept an eye on my cousins, of course I personally didn't follow the history, I had someone like Travis do that, I knew what happened though.

When I got to the school it was very early so there were no students at the school yet, when I saw the school I decided that if I wanted to go that I wouldn't mind going to this school. After checking out the school I decided to find a place to stay knowing that my cousins wouldn't be so willing to let me live with them, so this was the better idea. I found the closet motel to the centre of town, I lied on the bed in the motel room thinking about what I could do for the day, and I thought about going out and having some fun but decided against it. I wanted to know how life in this small town was like before I killed someone, for all I know everyone could be jacked up on vervain because of that whole secret council, so laying low was the best idea. But I wasn't going to stop drinking from people because of the council or anything anyone told me, I would just have to find out who exactly was on the council now.

After a few minutes I decided to have a shower so I could get changed into something more normal, wearing an expensive Italian suit wasn't low key, but what I chose to wear after the shower wasn't cheap either. While I was in the shower I used my favourite hair shampoo, which I had packed as well, lavender was my favourite scent and I loved waking up to that smell.

Once dressed I decided to go out for lunch, I found a nice place called The Mystic Grill, I stepped inside and found a table and ordered, after the waiter left I was staring around the place when.

"Excuse me," a man said from beside me.

I turned to face the man; he wore a suit that was classy but not as expensive as mine.

"Aren't you meant to be in school?" he asked.

"I'm new in town and I haven't enrolled yet," I said.

"Oh that's good to hear, I am Mayor Lockwood," he said as he extended his hand.

I reached over and shook his hand.

"Lockwood, isn't that one of the founding families?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, how do you know that?" he asked calmly.

"You get taught these things when your related to the founding families," I said.

"Oh really and which one is that?" he asked as he sat down across from me.

I didn't mind him sitting there because it was always a good idea to get in the mayor's good books so he didn't expect you were killing people later on.

"The Salvatore's, my name is Hazel Salvatore," I said with a smile.

"Richard Lockwood," he said telling me his full name, like I really cared.

The waiter returned to my table with my food, it was just a simple plate of chips, I just wanted a small snack for now, and she walked away shortly after that to leave me to eat my chips.

"So are you related to Zach Salvatore?" Richard asked.

"Of course, he is my uncle," I said before I placed a chip in my mouth. "Do you know where he lives, I was planning on visiting and my mother never gave me an address," I said.

I may know a lot about this town, my family and everyone else but addresses was something I didn't bother to remember because they were always changing and there wasn't a real need for a vampire to remember an address unless it was their own.

"Of course, he lives in the old Salvatore Boarding House."

"I can't believe that I didn't realise that before now," I said before eating other chip.

"Well there are a lot of things about this town that are complicated," Richard said.

"If you're talking about the history of the vampires, well then yes that can get complicated," I whispered as I leaned forward.

"You know?" he whispered back.

"Of course, my father taught me all about it, I may not be born here but I am family and he thought I should know, protection and all," I said as I sat back.

It wasn't hard for me to say father but it did have an effect on me, of course that was lie, most things I say were a lie but if my father was around and he had taught me that what I just said would have been the absolute truth. I didn't mention when he taught me if he did so technically that was the truth.

Richard nodded, it was obvious that little people knew of this history because my family would have covered it over, anyone would have back then.

"Richard," a woman around the same age as Richard said.

She stood beside him and she looked at me before looking back at her husband, I got the feeling that she obviously didn't like him with me, like I was really going to go anywhere with him.

"Oh Carol," he said as he looked up at her. "This is my wife, Carol Lockwood," Richard as he turned to me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I out stretched my hand.

Carol shook my hand before looking at Richard, she obviously wanted to know who I was, I was about to say my name when Richard did it for me.

"This is Hazel Salvatore, she's new in town."

"A Salvatore, welcome," Carol said a little less intense.

"Even though I wasn't born here I feel like this is another home," I said.

"Well that's good to hear," Carol said before turning back to her husband. "We should be leaving," she said.

"I hope you like moving here and I hope you enjoy the founder's day events coming up this year," Richard said as he got to his feet.

"Anything to do with this town's history should be fun," I said.

Shortly after that Mayor Lockwood left with his wife, they were nice and they had no idea I was a vampire, how great was that, at first I wasn't planning on telling anyone that I was a Salvatore but I decided that when Damon and Stefan found out I was here that would be stupid and awkward. I knew of this Zach Salvatore and didn't care, well I did because this meant I couldn't get in the Salvatore Boarding House without him inviting me in and this would have to the most likely place Stefan and Damon would stay. I could always kill him, but I was trying to stay low key and killing family wouldn't help and wasn't really satisfying.

I finished off my chips and paid before leaving, normally I would have compelled myself a drink with alcohol but decided to avoid compulsion in public unless it was completely necessary. I stepped out into the street and took a deep breathe in, the air was clean which was okay but I didn't care that much, I slowly headed back to the motel.

Once there I spent an hour or so just sitting around, there was a moment when Travis called, he wanted to know if he could drink some of my wine, I told him that he wasn't allowed to touch any of the expensive old stuff. I owned my own winery and wine company, but I had hundreds and thousands bottles of wine and alcohol, that were older than my vampire age, that I stole from famous and non-famous people.

Eventually I decided to go for a drive because I loved driving in my Audi, as I was driving I quickly realised that school had finished for the day, I didn't have a problem with this until I thought I saw Katherine. Time slowed down, each step this person took slowed down; I thought to myself that this couldn't be Katherine because the last time I knew she was dead, she died in that fire at Fell's Church. I noticed this look-a-like walk into the cemetery; I parked my Audi and headed towards the cemetery sticking to the shadows so this look-a-like didn't see me.

The look-a-like sat on the ground leaning against a headstone while she looked at other headstone, I didn't really care who she was visiting but I could figure it out quickly if I wanted too. The look-a-like pulled out what appeared to be a diary; she started to write in the diary.

I continued to watch the look-a-like then I notice fog started to slowly seep in around her, this made me smile because I knew who was doing, Damon, since Damon was the only other vampire in town – apart from myself – that could use the fog like that. Stefan was too weak since he feed on animal blood and not human blood, I knew this and I knew of his ripper side.

The fog continued to seep in until she noticed it, the look-a-like noticed a crow land on the headstone she was facing before she noticed the fog, I smiled when I saw the crow, and it reminded me of Damon and my third best friend. After she scared the crow away she quickly noticed the fog, she watched the fog until the crow appeared on the headstone she had been leaning against, this caused her to step back before she reached down to grab her bag and ran away.

I watched the fog and saw someone standing near the headstone after the look-a-like walked away, _Damon_, I thought with a smile, I quickly turned to the look-a-like when I heard her trip over, and that's when I noticed someone else with short brown hair. Even though I hadn't seen my cousins since I came to visit them shortly after I was turned into a vampire, I knew that this was Stefan. I could had pictures taken of them but I frankly didn't care that much, as long as they were alive that was all I cared about. So I knew what Stefan looked like now, technically what he looked like when he was turned, all I didn't know was that Damon looked like. But that wouldn't be hard to figure out, he would still have his black hair, there was no way he could have grown out of that and there was no way he would have dyed it.

I watched and listened as Stefan talked with the look-a-like named Elena, I just couldn't figure out how she looked just like Katherine, I had come across an old picture of Katherine from the early 1860's, so I knew what she looked like. This Elena chick was a mystery to me and I liked a mystery because it normally involved action and excitement.

Elena revealed the small cut on her leg and Stefan instantly turned away, I felt sorry for Stefan and his blood problem. As I stood in the shadows from a short distance I could smell the blood, this didn't affect my face or bring forward my vampire fangs because I had managed to control that.

When Stefan suddenly disappeared I got an idea, I knew Elena looked just like Katherine so this met she would become important and being able to get inside her house would be just as important. I left the cemetery before Elena did, for my plan to work I was going to need the name of a random street and I was going to have to figure out where Elena lived.

I got behind the wheel of my car and decided to park it in the town square and follow Elena home on foot so I would be less obvious, the Audi was a big and obvious car but I wouldn't have choose different. I followed Elena home in the shadows, walking the streets of Mystic Falls wasn't that bad, it was a nice town and even though it was very old the houses appeared fairly new, like they should. I hated old towns that had old houses and old buildings, sure most of the buildings in the town square were old but they worked.

Eventually I stopped following Elena when she headed up a footpath and stepped inside a house; I took note of the address and headed back to my Audi, my plan was to pretend I didn't know the way to my new house. As I made my way back I found a street name that wasn't close but wasn't on the other side of town.

I sat in my Audi thinking, I didn't want to go to Elena's house straight away so I waited, as I sat there someone started tapping on my window, I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

I stood in front of someone I hadn't met or seen yet.

"Hello," I said.

"My father told me about you, I figured out you had to be the one with the odd car out," he said.

"Lockwood," I asked.

"Tyler Lockwood, yes," he said.

"Hazel Salvatore," I replied.

"Be sure to come to the party at the falls," Tyler said.

"I wouldn't miss it," I replied pretending to know what he was on about.

"Good, I'll be there."

"Okay," I replied with a smile.

He smiled back, I could tell that all he wanted was to get in my pants, and I only smiled because I knew it was never going to happen. Shortly he left heading to the Mystic Grill, I got back into my car and drove towards the street Elena lived on and when on that street I drove slowly as if I was lost.

Eventually I got to Elena's house and pretended to use the fact that I saw someone in the window as an excuse for knocking on this door, in minutes I was standing in front of the door. I knocked slowly and turned away the door and waited, when the door opened I was greeted by a woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Yes," she asked.

"My name is Hazel and I'm kind of lost, I'm new in town and my mother didn't tell me where exactly our house was, she gave me the address," I said. "Oak Street, would you know where it is?" I asked.

"Come inside and I can give you some directions, I use to have the same problem," she said.

"I don't want to intrude, I'm fine out here," I said.

"Okay," she replied.

I smiled, to this woman it would appear to be a thank you for helping smile but it was really a thank you for inviting a vampire into your house.

"My name is Jenna Sommers," she said as she shook my hand. "I'll be back with some directions," Jenna said.

"Okay," I replied.

I waited just outside the house while Jenna disappeared into the room that appeared to be the kitchen, I quickly swang my foot across the threshold to see if it worked and it did, I could go inside this house whenever I wanted. I placed my foot back on the porch as someone started to come down the stairs.

"Aunt Jenna," Elena started before stopping on the stairs when she noticed me. "Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I am Hazel, I'm new in town and I'm kind of lost, Jenna is giving me some directions," I said.

"So will you be attending school?" Elena asked as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Yes, tomorrow," I said as Elena reached the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't want to go to school but I had told the mayor that I hadn't enrolled yet which meant I was going to have to attend; I have nothing wrong with it.

"You look familiar," Elena said.

"Yes well my cousin is already at school here, he's a whole lot more organised than me," I said.

"And who would that be?" Elena asked.

"Here we go," Jenna said as she came out of the kitchen with a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the piece of paper when Jenna passed it to me. "It's been nice meeting you, Jenna," I said before turning to Elena. "And you," I paused.

"Elena," she filled in.

"Elena," I repeated. "I should really go," I said.

"You didn't answer my question," Elena pointed out.

I turned and was about to make my way towards the stairs of the porch when she pointed that out, I stopped and looked back at Elena.

"What question was that?"

"Who is your cousin?" Elena asked.

"Stefan Salvatore," I said before continuing towards the stairs.

After saying goodbye I went back to my Audi and pretended to follow the instructions, so that if anyone was watching it didn't look out of the norm. The reason why I didn't go inside the house was because I didn't have too and if the time came when Elena found out about vampires, which would happen because she looked just like one. It would be fun to have her all worried about me, she would hide in her house, and a house she would think was safe when it really wasn't.

When I was out of the view of Elena's house I stopped following the directions and threw them into the passenger seat.

I decided to just head back to the motel, I didn't feel like getting afternoon lunch at the Mystic Grill or anything because I felt like drinking alcohol and drinking in public would be a little off. When I got back to the motel I emptied my car, I got rid of everything, including the piece of paper with the directions on it that was when I found my old sketch book.

I was good with anything artistic; it was my thing, before and after I was turned. I threw the sketch book onto the bed in the motel room, I didn't want to have anything to do with art now, but as I stood on the other side of the room I couldn't help but looking over at the bed and the book that lie on top of the quilt. Finally I got sick and picked up the book and started flicking through the book, I smiled as I looked at the sketches. I drew anything I felt like drawing but people were my real passion when it came to sketching, but when it came to other materials I did different things.

Oil paints were landscapes, acrylic paints were abstract and if I was feeling different I would use spray paint on canvas, I would and could create coloured patterns, and most of these patterns reminded me of space. I rarely did this because I had to be bothered to do it in the first place and have the emotions to do it.

Eventually I got sick of the motel and decided to out to The Mystic Grill, it was the only place I knew that served food, when I stepped inside I smiled when I saw Elena. She was sitting with two girls and Stefan, Elena waved at me sweetly, I waved back and my smile grew bigger when Stefan looked over. His face was full of shock and surprise; he probably would have seen a picture of me when he was younger because he was too young to remember me from my last visit. The odd thing that brought Stefan more shock was the fact that he didn't know I was a vampire and finding out now and like this was fun for me, Damon shouldn't be as shocked because he would remember me compelling him and he should already know I was a vampire but vampires are prone to forget things. The main reason why they never found out I was a vampire was because I hadn't been back here to this country since I visited my uncle and cousins in 1849.

I walked over towards the table, I continued to smile.

"How's it going coz," I said.

"Hazel," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Cousin," the blonde asked.

"Yes, the only and one he has left," I replied.

"So are you Stefan's uncle Zach's daughter," Elena asked.

"No, my father was his brother, so he's my uncle as well, he's never had children, I don't see why," I said.

I knew why, it was because he was related to vampires and I guessed he didn't want to risk losing his children or any family he had, because as a vampire, family didn't matter that much unless you were close to them.

"And will you be living in the boarding house with Stefan," the other girl asked.

"I don't know, I haven't asked Zach yet and I know my mother will not be staying long in town, it's not her thing, and she is only here this long because I asked, but when the time comes I might."

"Where are you from? Your accent," the blonde girl asked.

"Italy born and raised but of course I had to visit my cousins and family over here," I replied.

"Italy, that is very far away," Elena said.

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking what are your names?" I asked.

"Caroline Forbes," the blonde said.

"A founding family," I said.

"Yes, my mother is the sheriff."

"That must be fun," I said.

Caroline shrugged.

"I am Bonnie," the other said as she offered her hand because I was practically standing next to her.

I took her hand, as soon as my skin touched Bonnie's hand Bonnie seemed to blank out, Bonnie slowly took her hand back and I did the same. I got an odd feeling about Bonnie, the same feeling I use to have around Chantal, that's when I realised that Bonnie had something supernatural about her and most likely magical.

"I should really get something to eat, if I don't get something to eat now I'm going to feel like a monster when I start school tomorrow," I said.

"You're going to school," Stefan asked.

He seemed to be more interested in the fact that I was going to school instead of how what I said sounded like I was going to feed on someone, which was what I would do sometime soon, not in public of course.

"Of course, I forget to mention that to you, but I've decided that it's not really fair that I don't have to go and everyone else does, plus I ran into Mayor Lockwood, not a fun experience," I said.

"How old are you? If you don't me asking," Bonnie said.

"I'm eighteen but I got kept down a year," I lied.

"The same year as us," Elena said.

"That's good, at least I will know someone apart from Stefan here," I said.

"Will you be attending the party at the falls?" Caroline asked.

"I guess I could, it should be fun," I said.

"Hope to see you there," Elena said trying to sound excited which was forced.

I nodded before saying goodbye and finding a table to sit down at before I ordered something eat, after this I would feed on someone from the motel, I wouldn't kill them because I was keeping a low profile, but if it happened I knew how to get rid of the body.

After having dinner I returned to the motel where I feed on a young man who cleaned the rooms when people were done with them, I didn't kill him but made him forget and I made sure that when I bit him it was somewhere people couldn't see easily, on his chest.

The next day I got up early and went to the school to figure out all my stuff, I had Travis hack into the school system and send through everything they needed, the only reason I went to the school was the make sure I could start today. After talking and compelling my way through all the complicated things I was finally allowed to start today.

I went back to the motel where I had a shower and got changed into something practical for school, when I got into my Audi I could smell my hair again, I loved my hair a lot and made sure that it smelt beautiful. When I got back to the school it was early so there weren't many students here but there were a few teachers. I didn't want to go inside until I had too, so I lied on the hood of my car until I heard a familiar voice around half an hour later.

"If you're trying not to attract attention than lying there isn't the right way of going about it," they said.

"Hi Tyler," I said. "Aren't you with that Vicki chick?" I asked still looking up at the sky.

I had heard Tyler talking at The Grill; as a matter of fact I heard everything.

"That doesn't mean I can't look and she's not here," Tyler said.

I turned to face Tyler and smiled, even though I first thought and knew that there was no way I would hook up with Tyler now I didn't care, if I wanted to hook-up with Tyler for the night I would and easily could.

During my American History class with Mr Tanner, I noticed that Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were already there; as a matter of fact everyone else was already here.

"It's good of you to turn up, Miss Salvatore," Mr Tanner said.

"Di niente," I said.

Silence went through the whole room.

"You're welcome," I said in English.

Mr Tanner nodded, I made my way to my seat, Italian was my first language but I mostly spoke English unless it came to small phrases, since I got to America I had been trying very hard to speak all English and it was working until now.

I sat in the empty seat towards the back of the classroom, when Mr Tanner started his lesson I just there staring out the window.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" he asked Bonnie.

"A lot, I'm not sure, but a whole lot," she replied.

"Cute becomes dump in an instant, Miss Bennett," Mr Tanner replied. "Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to over your imbedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner asked.

"It's okay Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt replied.

Everyone chuckled and I did as well, I had practically learned everyone's names at The Grill last night, so I knew who was talking when they were talking.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events," Mr Tanner asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Elena replied.

"I was willing to be lenient last year but the person excuses stopped over the summer break," Mr Tanner said.

_God I know and I wasn't even born here, _I thought.

"346," I whispered.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians," Stefan said.

"That's correct, Mr?" Mr Tanner said waiting for Stefan to fill in the rest.

"Salvatore," he said.

Mr Tanner looked over at me; I smiled at him before he turned back to Stefan.

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls," Mr Tanner asked.

"Distant," Stefan replied.

_Yeah it's so distant that you were it_, I thought.

"Well, very good, except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr Tanner said as he walked around his desk.

"Actually, there were 27, sir, confederate soldiers fired on church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong, it was a night of great lose," Stefan said.

_Yeah if you would call them civilians, _I thought.

Mr Tanner remained silent.

"The archives are store in Civil Hall of you want to brush up on your facts," Stefan said.

After school I went back to the motel where I quickly found myself drawing until the sun left the sky that was when I left for the party at the falls, normally I wasn't this type of party person but I needed an excuse to get my hands on alcohol.

When I got there mostly everyone was already there, I was walking along until I saw Stefan just standing there, I knew what he was doing and decided to have fun, I quietly came up to him.

"What are you listening to Stef," I said into his ear.

He jumped back a little like what I expected him to do.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"It's a party and I was invited," I said.

Stefan continued to stare at me; I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Italy is boring," I said.

"I didn't know you were," Stefan started and never finished.

I understood what he meant.

"Well I've been one for a long time, I hope the other bother will be more fun, at least he'd remember me," I said.

Stefan's face filled with surprise when I mentioned his brother.

"I'll be seeing you and hearing you," I said.

I walked away to get a drink, when I noticed Tyler, he smiled at me and I smiled back before noticing the girl named Vicki appear, we both stopped smiling and looking at each other.

I took a seat and drank several bottles of beer, it wasn't strong enough to get drunk off, being a vampire made it harder to get drunk, but it wasn't impossible, eventually I noticed Elena and Stefan walking together onto a bridge.

"_You know, you're kind of the talk of the town, well you and your cousin," Elena said._

"_We are?" Stefan asked._

"_You're the mysterious new guy with the Italian cousin that drives an Audi," Elena said._

I smiled when I was mentioned and when my car was mentioned.

"_Well, you have the mysterious thing going too," Stefan said._

I left that conversation since they weren't talking about me anymore, I got up and got another drink and was halfway though it when I heard Vicki and Tyler, I couldn't see them but I could hear them.

"_No, Ty, I'm not having sex against a tree," Vicki said._

I smiled.

"_Come on, it'll be hot," Tyler replied._

"_For whom?" she asked. "No, it is not gonna happen, not here, not like this, no. I said no, that hurts," Vicki said._

"_Hey, leave her alone," someone else said._

I tried placing the voice to a name but I couldn't bother because I continued to listen hoping for a fight.

"_You're starting to get on my nerves," Tyler said._

"_Go Tyler, get the hell away from me," Vicki said._

"_Wow, Vicki Donovan says no, that's a first," Tyler said before I heard him leave._

That's was when I stopped listening and looked around for Tyler so I knew where they were, when I saw Tyler re-join the party and heard Vicki walk off on her own, I felt like feeding on her, but Tyler came over, I shrugged, _I could always do it later_, I thought.

"Hazel, you made it," Tyler said when he got to me.

_We were looking at each other earlier, _I thought.

"Yes I did," I said.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Well it's not the best party I've even been toon, but the alcohol makes up for that," I said.

"So where are you staying in town?" Tyler asked.

"At the motel close to the town square," I replied.

_Oh crap, _I thought when I realised what I said.

"What about your mother and father?" he asked.

"My father is back in Italy and my mother left already, she's talking a vacation and she decided to go alone, I don't mind staying here," I said on the spot.

"How about we," he started.

"There is no way you are drunk enough for this conversation, I'm going to get another drink for you," I said.

Tyler smiled and I walked off, I wasn't really getting a drink, I just wanted to feed on someone and Vicki was all alone, but when I found Vicki someone was already feeding off her.

"You know that was mine," I said from the shadows.

The guy turned and saw nothing, his raven black hair was so familiar that I knew this was Damon, he may not be a little boy anymore but he was still quite cute and handsome, I remained in the shadows.

"You will be paying for that later," I said.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"You'll find out soon," I said as I moved behind him before leaving.

I came back and found a drink for Tyler before returning to him, we talked and drank more alcohol until some guy and Elena found Vicki's body and carried her out of the woods, I smiled before acting worried.

"Vicki? What the hell?" Matt asked when he saw Vicki.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he raced over to the table.

"Somebody, call ambulance," Matt yelled.

"Everybody back up, give her some space," Tyler said as he shoved someone.

"It's her neck, something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood," Elena said.

I caught a quick glimpse of Stefan, his face was filled with shock, he quickly looked over at me and I shook my head saying that I had nothing to do with it, even though I wanted too, but I knew who did it. Stefan backed away before leaving the party, I wanted to know what he was going to do so I left the party and followed Stefan home to the boarding house, and I went on my feet because my Audi was still at the motel.

When I got to the boarding house I had a problem, Zach's name was on the ownership so I couldn't get inside unless I was invited in, but this didn't really matter because eventually the fun came outside when Stefan tackled Damon through the window.

"I was impressed, I give it a six, you missed on style but I was pleasantly surprised, very good with the whole face thing," Damon said from the hedge while he made a funny growling face. "It was good," Damon continued.

I was standing in the shadows near the front door at this time, I moved and leaned against the wall the front door was in, I continued to watch as Damon eventually threw Stefan through the air where he smashed into the garage like building. When Damon finished with Stefan and came towards the door, he stopped walking and froze when he saw me; I started to slowly clap to myself.

"Damon, I guess I can forgive you for feeding on my food now that you threw Stefan around," I said.

"Hazel," he whispered.

"The one and only," I said as I bowed slightly.

"If you're a vampire how come we are only meeting now?" he asked.

I was a little surprised that he said that because it sounded like he didn't know I was a vampire.

"I've been in Italy for the past one hundred and sixty years, apart from that one decade I spent in France and England," I said. "If it makes you feel better you're still cuter than Stefan," I said.

Damon smiled a little before it faded, he clearly remember me it was such a shame that Stefan was too young to remember.

"Would you like to catch up or something? I'm free for the rest of the night," I said.

"I don't know I can't really trust you, if I remember correctly you compelled me," Damon said.

"Hey you would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed," I said.

Damon smiled.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well since you feed on my dinner you are going to have to find me someone else," I said.

"I thought you were forgiving me for that," Damon said.

"I did and now I'm hungry," I said.

Eventually we headed away from the boarding house and into town where we feed on some poor people we felt like feeding on, we didn't kill them which was shame we just made them forget and after that we headed to The Grill and went inside.

"So you never thought about visiting?" Damon asked.

"Did you really miss me that much?" I asked.

"No," Damon said as he crossed his arms. "I was just wondering," he said.

"Well I did, I tried to visit but then the ship I was on decided to sink," I said softly making sure no one was listening.

Damon unfolded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What ship was that?" he asked but it was obvious that he had a good enough idea which one it was.

"The Titanic," I sighed. "A shame really, it was a beautiful ship," I said.

I continued to talk with Damon until I got bored and decided to leave, the main reason why I left was because I didn't want Damon to know everything about me because there were things I buried and I would rather not dig up.

I left the table I was sitting at with Damon and headed to the door, I passed Caroline and Bonnie, I smiled but Bonnie remained straight faced. Bonnie had sensed something about me and I didn't mind, I liked scaring people and I knew Bonnie wouldn't say a thing because she had no idea what was going on.

I returned to the hotel where I fell asleep straight away.

* * *

_1849…_

"_Wake up Hazel," Damon said with his young sweet voice._

"_Damon, it is too early," I replied._

"_Come on, you promised to spend the day with me," Damon said._

"_Fine, give me some time to get ready," I said as I sat up._

"_Okay, I will be in my room," Damon replied before jumping off the bed and running out of the room._

_I got dressed after a bath and headed to Damon's room, Damon sat on the floor in his room when I got to the door he was playing with something and I didn't care so much for what Damon was doing until he turned around._

"_Here, I wanted to give you this," Damon said as he held out his hand._

_I picked up the item and noticed it was a necklace, it was made out of two thin pieces of leather twisted together, and I smiled before placing the necklace around my neck. I was glad the compulsion worked, I was really hoping that Damon wasn't on vervain because I didn't want him to hate me that would just make everything worse._

"_How about we go outside?" I suggested._

"_Okay," Damon said cheerfully._

_Damon and I headed outside but before we got outside we were stopped by my uncle._

"_Could I speak with Hazel," he said to us._

"_Of course uncle," I replied while Damon nodded._

_I turned to Damon and told him to go outside while I went into my uncle's office to talk; he sat down at his desk while I stood in front of the desk._

"_I would like to talk to you about you relationship with Damon," he said._

_I nodded._

"_I am trying to raise him with manners and you keep encouraging him to act like you, if my brother was alive his opinion would be the same as mine so I would really like it if you stopped encouraging Damon like you are," he said._

"_I am so sorry uncle; I was just showing him a good time while I was here."_

"_I understand where you are coming from but please try and not encourage him anymore."_

"_Yes uncle."_

_After that I returned to Damon a little less excited, I loved being my normal self around Damon and now that my uncle had asked nicely I couldn't be my normal self. I would have just bitten him and killed him if he didn't know about vampires._

* * *

**AN: I will be occasionally having small things in Italian so if it's a wrong translation, I'm so sorry and I tried my best to get it right.**

**Feel free to write a review about it and everything, I don't mind at all if you have something bad to say, I love Hazel but I'm having a problem with keeping my mind on the stage I'm at, I keep thinking what would she do when this happened in season three and what would she be like in season four, but it happens with everything I write.**

**I am planning to make each chapter about this long, so if it's too long just let me know.**

**In the show you really never know if Zach's name was on the ownership for the boarding house so I decided to make it even though if you think about it his name wouldn't have been on it.**

**Seth out**


	3. III - THE NIGHT OF THE COMET

**THE NIGHT OF THE COMET**

_Hazel's POV…_

I was suddenly woken up as I was pushed out of bed.

"It's time to get up," someone said while I lied on the floor.

I sat up and noticed Damon standing in the room, I quickly realised that it was early in the morning, very early.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I got to my feet.

I unravelled the sheet from around my body, when Damon pushed me off the bed I rolled myself up into the sheet, after unwrapping it I threw it on the bed and waited for Damon's answer with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Now you sound like a child," I replied.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to go hunting with and I know how much you like it," Damon said.

"You do now?" I asked.

He just smiled at me.

"Okay I'm in, but if anyone finds out I had something to do with this I'm bringing you down with me," I warned.

"If you tear them up enough no one will know," Damon said.

"So it's the good old animal attacks here, I could never use that excuse where I live in Italy because wild animals weren't common and if they appeared they weren't big enough to cause the mess I make," I said while Damon raised an eyebrow. "I'm a hungry person," I added.

"So what did you do instead?" he asked as he headed to the door.

"Held grand parties in some of my less grand mansions and either blew up that mansion after I killed everyone or moved the bodies and faked a plane crash," I said.

Damon nodded before saying anything.

"Are we going?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "So where are we going, Damo?" I asked.

"Damon," he corrected.

"Damo," I repeated.

He shook his head before stepping out of the motel room, I grabbed my jacket and since I fell asleep in the clothes I had been wearing yesterday I didn't bother getting changed because I was going to have to get changed when I got back anyway. Damon and I headed towards the woods where we found a young couple camping out in a tent, Damon started his fog thing, I've used the fog before, not in a long time but I have used it. Before anything happened I turned to Damon and held out my fist.

"Seriously," Damon mouthed to me.

I nodded; Damon rolled his eyes before holding out his hand, so we shook our hands up and down three times before revealing what we had, I had scissors while Damon had paper, he shook his head when he realised I won.

A guy came out of the tent I waited for him to be away from the tent so the girl inside wouldn't notice anything. I appeared in front of the guy, I quickly placed my hand over the guy's mouth and nose before bending his head to the right so I could get to his neck on the left side of his body, I tore into his neck with my fangs creating a terrible looking bite mark and killing him. When I finished feeding on the guy, I hung him up in the tree above the tent as a sick joke; I hide in the shadows and watched waiting for Damon to attack the girl.

The girl screamed when she saw the dead body of her boyfriend, I couldn't help but smile, as she ran away I noticed something shining on the ground, I picked up what appeared to be car keys at the same time I heard.

"Open, no, please," the girl said as she banged on the car door.

The car was locked and I decided to have a little fun, I unlocked the car but remained in the shadows, I didn't want to get seen even though this girl would end up dead shortly. The girl turned around to face the woods and the direction of the tent, she obviously thought someone was standing behind her, suddenly Damon jumped down onto the girl and I couldn't help but smile again.

Once the girl was dead I walked over to Damon, I tossed him the keys for a reason I'm not totally sure, maybe it was because if anyone was smart enough they could get finger prints from the keys because I touched them.

"I'm assuming you'll deal with this," I said as Damon pocketed the keys.

"And why me," Damon asked he clearly didn't care if he had to deal with this or not.

"Because I have school today," I said. "I need to get cleaned up, it wouldn't be good to arrive on my second day covered in blood," I added.

"And why do you go?" Damon asked.

"It's all about mind games, getting inside someone's head and making them think you are something while you are something else, plus I love showing off," I said. "I'll be seeing you around, Damo," I said.

He clearly didn't like that name but what was he going to do about it, nothing, he wouldn't do anything about it because I was the one saying it, if anyone else started calling him that he would kill them for sure.

I started to head back to the motel, since we vampire ran out here I didn't have a car to drive back which was good because I didn't want to get blood in my Audi, well I didn't want to get heaps of blood. When I got heaps of blood on something I gave up at trying to clean things and get bought new ones.

The odd thing was I didn't run into anyone my way back, it was a good thing but odd, once inside the motel room I found clothes and luckily my jacket didn't get blood on it so I could wear that today; I quickly stripped off and got into the shower.

I didn't make much mess when I killed that guy but it wasn't a clean job either, ever since 1865 where I went through so much pain it had changed my killing style, for a long time it had been all about killing and no thought went into it, until at least 1911. But ever since then I had never killed anyone cleanly, but of course there were the people I feed on and kept alive, they were fine, but it happened when I killed someone.

After getting ready for school and waiting for the sun to rise I made my way through town in my Audi, I went to The Grill for a bit not because I was avoiding school but because I was hungry, for food. This school was different to any school I had been forced to go to in Italy and better than the school I was forced to go to in England.

Mr Tanner's class was a bore since he was forced to talk about some stupid waster of space comet in the sky, I didn't care too much, if I really wanted to see it I wouldn't mind waiting a few centuries because that was no problem for me. But I knew there was no way in the world I would enjoy watching a comet travel through the sky, maybe a century ago when people were first understanding space but now it was just boring as hell.

After class wasn't so bad I decided to find Tyler and have some fun but as I was making my way around the school I overheard Bonnie and Caroline talking.

"Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something, Grams tried to explain it but she was lopped on the liquor," Bonnie said.

My eyes went wide when I heard about the witches and the Salem witches, even though my first best friend was a witch I wasn't very liked in any witch community for what I did back then, witches always held a grunge and somehow knew. I'm not totally sure but there must be some website that witches are on that tells them about certain people who are not to be trust, I'm just guessing but I would be either one or two.

Anyway I knew witches were trouble but for any other vampire they would and could be easily managed, witches just tended to avoid me, apart from that one time I black mailed one, which doesn't matter now. I wasn't scared of Bonnie like I was when it came to other witches because Bonnie didn't believe her grandmother and was new at all of this which was good for me, for now. But as soon as Bonnie discovered that she was really a witch and she had magical powers I didn't want to be on her wrong side, so I decided to play it cool for now, at least get her to like me a little first.

I left the main building and found Tyler quiet easily.

"Hazel," he said as I walked up to him and two other girls.

"Tyler, it's good to see you, I'm bored so what's going on here?" I asked.

"Call me Ty and not much," Tyler said.

"Okay, Ty and that sucks," I said.

I stuck around even though nothing was happening and I'm glad I did, at first we were all just talking about things relevant to them, I was surprised they didn't ask me anything, but things got interesting when a guy who appeared younger than Tyler came up to him.

"Hey, Tyler, hey I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicki is, since you guys are so close, is she okay?" he asked.

I immediately realised that this was the guy that irrupted Tyler's attempt at the party to have sex with Vicki against a tree, I smiled when I thought about this but that smile faded when I realised where I was.

"She's fine, now get out of here," Tyler replied.

I got the feeling that Tyler had no clue how Vicki was going and I understood why because I wouldn't give a damn either if I was in his place.

"How bad is she? What attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room was she in?" he continued to ask.

Tyler didn't reply straight away.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Tyler threatened.

_Yeah a fight, about time something fun happened,_ I thought.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Because I vote for right here and right now," he said.

I felt like just going up to him and punching him in the face, he was annoying, but I decided to leave it to Tyler, it was his fight and I didn't want to embarrass this guy because he would get his ass kicked by a girl.

"Walk away, Gilbert, it's your final warning," Tyler said trying to avoid a fight even though he clearly wanted to hurt this guy.

"No this is your final warning, dick, I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, if you hurt her one more time, I swear to god I will kill you," he said before turning and walking away.

"Damn, that was like a death threat, did you hear that?" Tyler asked us.

"Not much of a death threat if you ask me," I said. "Who was that?" I asked starting to get interested in whoever he was.

"Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother," Tyler replied.

I nodded, I didn't see anything in common but I didn't enough to pay attention.

After school I was driving and decided to stop by The Grill for something to do, that's where I met Bonnie and Caroline, I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, where's Elena at?" I asked knowing that Elena was their friend was normally with them.

I didn't want to talk to her or anything it was just a little odd I thought.

"You just missed her," Caroline said while Bonnie remained silent. "Were you looking for her?" Caroline asked.

"No, I was just wondering, you all seemed close and it was a little odd to see she wasn't here," I said.

"She went to see Stefan," Bonnie said suddenly.

"That's good, I'm glad they are close, I'm glad to see him happy," I said as I noticed Caroline staring at me oddly.

"You should really join the cheerleading team for the school," Caroline said suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"She looks like she could handle it and we could really use as many people as we could," Caroline said to Bonnie looking away from me.

Bonnie didn't say another word.

"How about it," Caroline asked as she turned back to me.

"I don't want to cause any problems," I said pretending that I thought Bonnie wouldn't like the idea I joined the team.

"You won't be a problem, Bonnie was just joking," Caroline said making up the excuse.

"I guess I could give it ago, I once part of the Italian Cheerleading Team for the Junior Olympics," I said.

"_Show off," Bonnie whispered to herself, Caroline didn't hear this._

"See, she's going to be fine, practice is tomorrow after school," Caroline said.

"I'll make sure to turn up, I had a great time when I did it," I said.

"That's good to hear."

This wasn't a lie, I had been part of the Junior Olympics, there was a stage in my life when I decided to do it, but I eventually got kicked out because I didn't like to have a plan or be told what to do, I liked to make it up on the spot, it brought more fun, plus it pissed people off.

When the celebration for The Night of the Comet came around I was inside The Grill hanging out with Tyler at the pool tables with the girls from school.

"The town has really gotten involved with this comet thing," I said.

"Wait till the founder's day celebrations come around," Tyler said.

I sighed, I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy them or hate them.

"_Vicki, what are you doing here?" I heard Jeremy say._

"_Fighting with Robert about my schedule, you'd think getting ripped up by a rapid animal would merit an extra sick day," Vicki replied._

I smiled at the rapid animal comment, if she thought Damon was a rapid animal she hadn't seen anything, I was worse than Damon.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyler asked.

I didn't say anything and just looked over at Jeremy and Vicki, thankfully Tyler forgot all about his question when he noticed the two of them.

"_Well the doctor gave you something right?" Jeremy asked._

"_The kid stuff, nothing with an O in it, I think they were onto me," Vicki said._

Eventually Tyler decided to go over to them and I decided to leave The Grill and find something else to do.

* * *

_GPOV…_

Meanwhile Stefan was in his room getting ready for the celebration when Zach came into his room and wanted to talk.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come back?" Zach asked.

"Because I came home, he wants to make my life miserable, it's how he enjoys his," Stefan replied.

"And Hazel, what about Hazel," Zach asked his voice was filled with concern.

"I have no idea, I was very young when she visited me last so I have no memory of her, but I know she likes Damon and will do anything for him and do anything to protect him."

"Well they are both putting us at risk, this girl in the hospital could talk," Zach said.

"She won't, I took care of her," Stefan said.

"You're sure."

Stefan sighed before he headed towards the door, but he stopped before he reached it.

"I'm not sure Zach, I don't know how well it worked, I'm not as strong as Damon or Hazel," Stefan said.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, I'll deal with it," Stefan said.

"Is she worth it, Uncle Stefan? This girl you came back for?" Zach asked.

Stefan didn't reply and just left, Zach was left standing in Stefan's room, Zach left Stefan's room after hearing Stefan leave the house, he made his way towards his office. Zach didn't want to trust Hazel for a very good reason; it was possible that Stefan and Damon didn't know Hazel as well as they thought. Once in his office Zach found an old wooden box and pulled out an old newspaper report which had been laminated, someone in the Salvatore family had discovered Hazel's secret of vampirism. The newspaper report Zach was holding was of The Great Chicago Fire that happened in 1871, somehow whoever discovered Hazel's secret discovered out that Hazel caused the fire to cover her tracks. Zach knew of Hazel's dark side from countless other reports all about incidents in America but this was the only he had because it was the end the last known thing in America, because of this dark side he refused to trust her. He was worried that if he told Stefan he would do something that would provoke her and Zach was guessing that whatever Hazel did would be worse than anything Damon had planned.

* * *

_Hazel's POV…_

Later that night I was outside with Tyler, Caroline and Matt, I was holding a candle in my left hand but didn't care that much about; I started talking with Tyler again.

"Say something in Italian," Tyler asked.

"Seriously," I replied.

"It's like your first language, so it's not that hard," Tyler said.

"It's easy I just don't see the point, you're not going to understand it," I said.

Tyler smiled at me, I really didn't see the point, I would have to repeat myself, knowing languages that other people didn't was fun because you could insult them and they would never know, unless they looked it up. But having a different language as your first language and having no one that could understand you become very lonely, very quickly.

"Parli inglese," I asked.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked.

"That wouldn't be very fair," I said.

Tyler just stared at me, I knew if I didn't say anything he would continue to stare at me.

"Fine, I said, do you speak English?" I said.

Tyler chuckled and smiled as the celebration continued, I watched as Elena and Bonnie joined the group, Caroline gave Bonnie a candle while Matt lighted Elena's candle with his own, when Elena lighted Stefan's candle I started to play with my own candle. I started trying to pitch the flame, it burned a little but it didn't bother me too much, fire was dangerous to vampires but I wasn't scared of this little flame. It felt overpowering and gave me strength because I was overcoming a common fear for a vampire, but of course the fear of burning to death was still there.

As soon as I started thinking about burning to death, I thought about my bracelet, a few decades ago I had gotten an upgrade of my bracelet, the old one was starting to become obvious and I had lost it a couple of times. Now I had a band bracelet, which reminded me of those bracers people used to wear on their wrists in the ancient times, it was one piece of metal which was gold plated, it was simple, modern and even though I loved the last one I loved this one just as much. As I stared at the bracelet I noticed the pale mark around my ring finger, I had gotten this mark from the fact I use to always wear a ring before I was turned. I know wedding rings are meant to go on that finger but this wasn't a wedding ring it just felt comfortable on that finger, I tried it on all my other fingers and it just didn't work. The ring I used to wear was my lucky ring and I had worn it for a long time including most of my vampire life, the reason why I wasn't wearing it now was because I had lost it and hadn't bothered to find it. Now that I was thinking about it, I wanted it back, it was my lucky ring and even though my vampire life hasn't been all great, the ring had brought me a lot of luck. The next time I called Samson or he called, I would tell him to find it and send it over, knowing me it would be somewhere obvious. It wasn't just a normal ring it was gold with a black crystal of some sort, I had never figured out what it was, because I didn't care that much, it looked beautiful and I loved it. The crystal was in an emerald cut shape and just inside the crystal on the top – so it was flat if you ran your finger across it - was a gold letter E.

"We're going inside The Grill now?" Tyler said this brought me from my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied.

I blew out my candle and walked with the others as we all went inside The Grill; I sat next to Tyler but didn't touch him because he was still with Vicki or something. I was talking with Tyler and the rest of the group, Bonnie was still giving me a funny look but I didn't care, I tried to remain calm around Bonnie. The logical thing would be kill her before she finds out the truth but Bennett witches weren't very easy to kill and even if I tried I knew something bad would happen if Bonnie died. Because she couldn't be the only Bennett witch in town, especially if Bonnie mentioned her grandmother telling her about all this.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked bringing me from my thoughts for the second time that night.

_What is with this Vicki chick? _I thought.

"You're her stalker, you tell us," Tyler said.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said.

"She probably found someone else to party with," I said stating the facts.

Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you're been replaced," Tyler added.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked while I just smiled.

"Ask him," Tyler said.

"You wanna go this right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

"She's never gonna do for you," Tyler commented.

"She already did, over and over and over again," Jeremy replied.

If I was drinking a drink I would have spat it everywhere, there was no way someone like Vicki would go for Jeremy.

_Maybe she was on some strong stuff, _I thought.

"Yeah, right," Tyler said.

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan, I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way," Tyler said obviously not thinking about the drugs.

"I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy said.

_Oh I highly doubt that, _Hazel thought.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

_Good work with that Tyler, everyone heard him, _I thought.

"You know what how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister," Matt said.

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie said.

This was the first thing she had said since we came inside and came to this table.

"I'll check the square," Matt said as everyone started to get up.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are coming with me," Elena said as she grabbed his arm.

I decided to go with Tyler since Bonnie hated me, Matt was already gone, Elena had brother trouble and I didn't know Caroline that much and would rather not talk about cheerleading or something lame.

"So where are we looking?" Tyler asked.

"How about out the back," I suggested.

"Okay," Tyler said.

So Tyler and I headed out the back, we started to talk as we lazily looked for Vicki.

"So are you and Vicki a thing?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Tyler replied.

"That doesn't really help," I mumbled.

"So what is Italy like?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"Not bad, I have lived there my whole life apart from the occasional visit," I said.

"I've never seen you here before?"

"That's because we always met up in New York or someplace big, it was easier."

"Makes sense," Tyler replied.

_Thank god because I didn't have anything else, _I thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

"I just moved into town, what do you think?" I said.

"I met back home," Tyler said.

"No, well there is this guy that thinks we are going out but we aren't," I said referring to Travis, not that Tyler will ever know.

"Are you looking for one?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not good with commitment or long term relationship so no and if you're asking me out I'd rather not," I said.

"I wasn't really asking you out, I was just wondering," Tyler said.

Tyler and I continued to walk, talk and look until someone called out to me.

"Hazel!" they said.

Tyler and I stopped walking and turned to face the person that called out, I saw a man in his thirties this was someone I hadn't met yet but something about him was familiar.

"Mr Salvatore what are you doing here?" Tyler asked as if he hardly ever saw the guy.

_Thank god Tyler said something, _I thought.

"I would like to talk with Hazel alone, if you don't mind," Zach said.

"It's not a problem, I'll see you around," Tyler said before walking away.

Once he was gone I turned to Zach and said.

"Sup, Zach."

Once I knew his last name was Salvatore it wasn't hard to figure out the rest, he was the only other Salvatore in town that I hadn't met yet so it had to be Zach, it would be really odd if it wasn't Zach, but it was.

"We need to talk," Zach said.

"I got that," I said.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Are you seriously telling me what to do," I asked.

Zach took in a deep breath.

"I'm warning you if you attempt to pull the same stunt you did in Chicago I will be forced to turn you in," Zach said.

"What do you mean Chicago?" I asked.

Zach came closer to me before passing me a piece of laminated paper, I looked at the paper once it was in my hands and noticed it was a report about The Great Chicago Fire, I had heard about that terrible event from friends.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying if you pull the same stunt I will turn you in, no matter what," Zach said before leaving.

I was left standing in the dark of the night with the only light coming from a street lamp, in my hands was the news report, I hadn't been back to America since now and I left shortly after coming Mystic Falls in 1849, I decided to just wave it off for now. Family going a little coo-coo wasn't a real concern for me and this wasn't the first time it had happened.

I made my way around to the front of The Grill; I placed the news report in my pocket and almost ran into Stefan who was coming out of The Grill.

"Hey Stef, where are you off too?" I asked.

"I'm going home," he said.

"If I were you I'd watch Zach he's acting a little weird," I said.

"Have you thought about the fact that you have threatened to kill him?" Stefan said.

"Oh my god, I never thought of that," I joked.

"Are you done? I would really like to get home."

"Fine go sulk, it's cool with me, have you seen Damon?" I asked.

"No I haven't," Stefan said as he started to walk away.

"I know you're lying!" I yelled out to him.

I really didn't know if he was lying but I guess he was, knowing where Damon was would be the thing on his mind all the time, especially with Damon's history and the fact that Elena looked just like Katherine.

I stepped inside The Grill and saw Caroline and Bonnie, as soon as Bonnie saw me she got to her feet.

"_I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be leaving," Bonnie said as she collected her stuff._

"_Okay good night Bonnie," Caroline replied._

After Bonnie left I made my way towards Caroline.

"Hi Caroline, I see they found Vicki," I said.

"Yeah, it wasn't much trouble," Caroline replied.

"Can I sit down," I asked.

"Of course," Caroline said.

I pulled a chair out and sat down; I smile as I sat down.

"So I hear you're staying at the motel in town?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, my mother and came over here for a vacation and she doesn't like this town too much, it's too small apparently, so I told her to go ahead on her own, I wanted to spend time with my cousins, plus Zach doesn't like me that much, I'm a handful apparently," I said.

"Cousins," Caroline asked.

_This must be the first she had heard of Damon, _I thought.

"Stefan and his brother, of course," I said.

"His brother," Caroline asked.

"He would be my best friend if I had to choose a family member to fill that position."

"Are you too close?" she asked.

_I just said he would be my best friend,_ I thought.

"We use to be, when we were younger we were always together, as long as I was in the country," I replied. "I think you would like him, Caroline," I added.

"Call me Care and maybe I will whenever I get to meet him," Caroline said.

"I'm pretty sure you're already met him or seen him around, Care," I said making sure to say Care.

I didn't actually know if Damon and Caroline had met, but they had to have seen each other, it wasn't hard to miss someone you're never seen before when they just appeared in a town you have lived in your whole life, especially a town this small.

Eventually closing time came, Caroline and I stepped outside The Grill, my Audi was parked to the left of the front door so Caroline and I went completely different directions. I got inside my Audi and made my way back to the motel, once inside the motel room I pulled out the newspaper report and my laptop, which Samson had packed even though I said there was no point. It had been stuck in my head ever since I got back into my Audi, I didn't understand what Zach was getting at, I hadn't been back to America since I visited Damon and Stefan 160 years ago.

The Great Chicago Fire lasted from the 8th of October to the 10th of October in 1871, an estimated 300 died and the damage that resulted to an estimated 200 million dollars.

After finding this information I unfolded my legs from underneath myself and thought about it. I hadn't attempted to come to American until 1912 when I had left Southampton, England, on the Titanic. Eventually I fell asleep because it was all too much for me, too much thinking and I was already tired from staring at my laptop screen for a couple of hours.

* * *

_1912…_

_Being in first class has its benefits, rich people tend to taste better than the poorer class people, I stood in a bedroom of a young rich man's room, and I drained the life from his body. As soon as all the blood was gone from his system he became limb and fell to the ground, on the side of his neck was a mess of a giant bite mark, it was nowhere near clean better it was the cleanest kill since 1865 because now more thought went into it. Instead of one clean bite mark there were several because the guy struggled and because I couldn't decide where to bite him._

_Once he was dead I removed my dress which was now covered in blood, I made my way towards the young man's wardrobe and got something clean to wear, before grabbing my dress and leaving the suite and heading back to my own. Luckily there was no one in the halls which was odd because dinner was starting in an hour._

_Inside my first class suite was an elder man, he was my personal butler type of person, but someone that worked on the ship, so he would be in charge of someone else on the next trip. But since I couldn't trust just some random I compelled him to never tell anyone that I was a vampire or be scared of me, he prepared a new dress for me while I cleaned myself._

"_Miss you have dinner with the captain, this evening," he said from the bedroom while I was in the bathroom._

"_Thank you," I replied._

_Roughly half an hour later I was in the grand dining room, I made my way towards the table where the captain was waiting, when I reached the table the captain got to his feet, he pulled one of the chairs out from under the table for me._

"_Miss Jasmine, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," the captain said._

_Jasmine was the first name I was using, I wasn't stupid, I may kill in a messy way but I wasn't stupid about it._

"_How could I pass up the offer to have dinner with the captain of this magnificent ship," I said._

_I slowly sat down in the seat and pulled the chair under the table._

"_Where are you from Miss Jasmine?" one of the captain's friends across the table asked._

_I couldn't remember his name; as a matter of fact I couldn't remember the captain's name either._

"_It is just Jasmine and I was born in Italy, but I spent the last couple of years in France, it is hard to tell, my accent is a little miss of both," I said._

"_Yes it is," the friend's wife said before laughing._

_I didn't know why it was funny but I laughed as everyone else laughed, the captain meanwhile was sitting back down._

"_I hope you enjoy seafood, Jasmine," the captain said._

"_I love seafood," I replied._

_After dinner and desert the grand dining room was almost empty, but not empty enough for what we had to talk about, dinner was just for fun, we had all been called together for one reason._

"_I think we should take this conversation to another room so we can talk in private," the captain said as he stood._

_Everyone including myself left the grand dining room and entered the captain's private sitting room; we all took a seat while the captain closed the doors. After the captain closed the doors he turned to face the group and said._

"_There have been several more reports of dead bodies being found, all drained of blood with terrible bite marks on their necks," the captain said._

"_Do you think it was a vampire?" I asked with concern in my voice._

"_Yes I do, before we set sail this group, excluding Jasmine who had proven herself well with the knowledge of vampires, which had helped us so much, was selected because there was a very certain chance that a vampire might come aboard," the captain said._

"_So what are you going to do?" someone else asked._

"_Since we have limited about of vervain we cannot do much, we just have to keep an eye out for any odd behaviour and report it to me or Jasmine, as far as we know they have only been feeding on first class passengers so this means that they have access to the first class areas," the captain said._

"_So you think they compelled themselves a first class ticket?" I asked._

"_It is very likely, but not completely proven," the captain said._

_Shortly after that I was on my way back to my room, I needed to get them off my back if I was going to make it all the way to America without getting caught, as I walked every idea I could think of went through my head. Most ideas were stupid and a waste of time but there was one that stuck out, I could turn someone into a vampire and have them distract the captain and everyone else, with this idea I wouldn't be a suspect._

_The only problem with this idea was how to go about it; there were two ways to go about it. I could find some random person in first class, turn them and ditch them, so they would have to learn everything on their own. Or I could find someone, make them fall in love with me and then turn them so they have a sire bond to me and do anything I want them too, but that meant I was going to pretend I love them._

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night, I looked around and noticed that I had fallen asleep with my laptop and everything still on the bed; I climbed off the bed and closed my laptop which had died a long time ago. I cleaned everything off the bed and decided to have a shower and get changed into something more comfortable so it would be easy to get back to sleep.

I grabbed some PJ's and headed into the small bathroom, the shower felt great but I was still a little sleepy so this would make going to sleep easier, after getting dressed I climbed back onto the bed.

I lied down on the pillows and was about to close my eyes when my phone started ring, I rolled over and grabbed my phone, I didn't bother checking the caller I.D.

"Hello," I said in almost a whisper.

"Hazel is this a bad time," Travis asked.

"It's kind of the middle of the night here," I whispered as I lied back down.

"I'm so sorry," Travis said.

"What do you want Travis?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Okay," I said before yawning.

"I should probably call back later," Travis said.

"That would be best," I replied.

"Okay, can I borrow the Bugatti tonight," Travis asked quickly.

"Okay, but if you weak or even scratch it I will kill you," I said.

Even though I was almost out of it when I threated Travis I meant it and it sounded very scary and would scare anyone.

"I know," Travis replied.

"Good night Travis," I said.

"Good night Hazel, I love you," Travis said.

"Buonanotte," I said before hanging up.

I couldn't be bothered in putting my phone back on the bedside table so I just left it on the bed and proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Oh my god, a vampire was the reason why the Titanic snuck, when I came up with that idea I just loved it because no one really knows what happened and the Titanic was going to America, so why wouldn't Hazel be on it.**

**I like writing the flashback dreams, they are probably my most favourite but apart from the rest, and it's my favourite because I get to make up things that actually sound pretty cool. (Heads up, The Great Chicago Fire has meaning; it's not just Zach going coo-coo.)**

**I don't do things with a reason, well I do something's without a reason, just ask my friends, there is probably a list out there of things I have done randomly without a reason but I guess it comes with the fact that I have an overactive imagination.**

**It shouldn't take me long to update unless I completely forget about it, which is highly unlikely, or I can't get on the internet, but I will try very hard to update at least once a week.**

**Interesting fact my favourite living thing on TVD that can't talk was the crow, I hated when Damon killed it, I also liked the fog thing, and I miss that. My favourite in-animated object in TVD is the fridge in the Gilbert kitchen, it has magical powers because every time someone opens the door and closes it someone appears, woo.**

**I hope you love this fan fic as much as I do because I love writing about strong female characters, if you have read my other TVD fan fic you would know this.**

**I didn't write in the actual chapter what the Italian meant so here it is,**

**Buonanotte: Good night**

**I should probably shut up or you'll think I'm crazy, don't tell anyone but I sort of am, I talk to myself way too much.**

**Seth out**


	4. IV - FRIDAY NIGHT BITES Part I

**FRIDAY NIGHT BITES Part I**

**Sorry about the long wait, but here's part one of two for the episode Friday Night Bites.**

* * *

_Hazel's POV…_

I woke up feeling not so great for some reason my eyes hurt and I know you're not meant to rub them, but it had always worked in the past, I think it was just the fact that stayed up all night staring at a computer screen. I slowly got out of bed and made my way into the small bathroom, god I looked terrible, who would have thought going to school and school drama would take it out of you. I rubbed my eyes again, I popped my head out of the bathroom and looked at the window, the curtains had been pulled across but I could tell it was very bright outside.

"I'm defiantly wearing my sunglasses today," I said to myself.

I went back into the motel bedroom area, I grabbed some clothes, I think it was just some jeans and a blouse, I also grabbed a different jacket, this one was red with white sleeves it reminded me off a American baseball jacket which was odd because I never watched sport on TV and why would I watch American TV.

Eventually I had a shower, I felt a little better but my eyes still hurt, once cleaned, dressed and my school stuff was packed – which wasn't much, I didn't originally pack for school – I stepped out of the motel room, the sun was bright but thanks to my strong sunglasses I was all good apart from the fact that I almost ran into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

This was the same guy I had feed on the other day, not that he knew, I smiled at him and he stared at me for a little too long.

"Have you got something to say?" I asked.

"No," he said before he turned away from me and left.

I was a little confused because that was a little odd but I was strong and my compulsion never failed or least that's what I always thought.

I shook my head and head to my Audi, I didn't have time for small things like that, I headed to the school hoping I wasn't too early or too late, luckily I got there sometime in the middle. It was before Elena and Bonnie which was good I guess.

When I got out of my car I didn't even have time to close the door when Tyler called out to me, he was standing with Matt close to the sign that read, Mystic Falls High School, I smiled and waved. I closed my car door and locked my Audi before I headed over to Tyler and Matt, for some reason I gave Tyler a hug and he hugged me back, Matt meanwhile wasn't so happy that Tyler and I were this close. It obviously had something to do with the fact that Tyler was sort of going out with Vicki, Matt's sister, but I didn't care what Matt thought.

"I missed you last night," Tyler said.

"Yeah well I had a very odd conversation with my uncle and I was talking with Caroline until The Grill closed," I said while Matt continued to throw the football back and forth.

He was still giving me an odd look.

"So I'm guessing you'll be staying in that motel for a little longer," Tyler guessed.

"Yeah, as far as I can tell Zach doesn't like me much, but I'm sure I can eventually get through to him, I don't really want to be staying in that motel forever," I said thinking about that guy.

Tyler just smiled, I knew he would have said something like 'I'm sure you could stay with me for a while' but since Matt was here it would be kind of awkward and Tyler's dad creped me out a little.

I noticed Bonnie and Elena arrive, I decided to listen into their conversation but I made sure not to look at them.

"_Spit it out," Elena said._

"_I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling and his cousin is giving me similar feelings," Bonnie said._

"_Is that it?" Elena asked._

Bonnie tried to walk away and Elena grabbed her arm, I've been a vampire a long time I can tell when people move and touch each other without even looking.

"_It was 'bad' bad," Bonnie said._

"_Is this the whole witch-mojo thing again?" Elena asked._

Elena obviously didn't believe that Bonnie could be a witch.

"_Know what? I'm just concerned," Bonnie said._

I left that conversation because I was worried about Tyler trying to talk to me and me being me just blanking out on him, but luckily he was talking with Matt.

Even though I was trying to stay where I was standing, I couldn't help but notice Stefan join Elena and Bonnie and Bonnie shortly leaving after that.

"Look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend, oh what are they doing? Oh they're walking, walking, walking. Yep, right into the sunset," Tyler said this brought me back to here where I was standing.

"You're a dick," Matt replied.

"While you stand there looking like one of those yard trolls," Tyler said.

"Gnomes," Matt and I said in unison.

Matt and I looked at each other for a second before he was distracted by the football, I just continued to smile.

"_Here's what we're gonna do, are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan._

"_Yes," Stefan replied._

"_Perfect, dinner, my house, eight o'clock, you, me and Bonnie, do you think your cousin will be busy?" Elena asked._

I could tell she was looking over at me and I could tell that Stefan wasn't too eager for me being able to get into Elena's house.

"_I think she'll be busy," Stefan said._

_Thank Stefan, I was looking forward to dinner with my vampire cousin, a witch and Elena, _I thought.

"_Okay, anyway, you and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished," Elena said._

_It's going to take a lot more to get a witch to like me, especially with my track history, _I thought.

"Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler said as he grabbed the football air-mid.

This brought me back to here and not there, I continued to smile as Tyler threw the football in Stefan's direction, I was waiting for it to hit him and of course he had to show off and catch the ball before it hit him. Even though everything was a little darker with my sunglasses on I wasn't blind, everyone was gasping and when Stefan threw the ball back at Tyler a few people laughed and I chuckled.

"Wait ago Ty," I said.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked.

"Neither," I replied.

The bell rang and everyone started to head inside the school building, I watched as Stefan and Elena headed inside, for some odd reason this reminded me of something, I hadn't gotten Stefan's mobile number and I sort of needed it. Getting Damon's number wouldn't be too hard as soon as I figured out where he got too; I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

"I gotta go," I said to Tyler before running off hoping to catch up with Elena and Stefan.

I caught up to Elena and Stefan at Elena's locker, I didn't know if it was her locker but I guessed since she was putting stuff inside it that must have been hers.

Anyway I walked up to them while they were talking about Elena writing in the cemetery, I would have smiled at that but I couldn't because they didn't know I knew.

"Hey Stef," I said interrupting them on purpose. "Elena," I said pretending to just have noticed her.

"Hazel," she replied happy.

This time it wasn't a faked emotion it was real and I smiled back.

"I haven't had the time, I was just wondering if I could have your number, Stef," I said.

Elena smiled when I said Stef, what's the point in having a cousin if you couldn't call them whatever you wanted.

"Okay," he replied.

"Cool," I said as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

"What's with the cool sunglasses?" Elena asked as I passed Stefan my phone.

"I spent a few hours staring at a computer screen and my eyes are killing me, so I decided they were for the best," I said as I pushed them up onto the top of my head. "I got them in Milan, two years ago," I added a shiver went down my back when I remembered what happened in Milan.

"You must travel a lot then," Elena said.

"Here," Stefan said.

"Thanks Stef and yeah I do, there are many reasons but the main one is holidays," I said.

"Would you like my number?" Elena asked.

"I should really get going, I'll be at cheerleading practice if you'll be there I could get it then," I said.

"Caroline finally asked you," Elena said.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop staring at me," I said. "Not that I have a problem with it, I love people staring at me," I said before I waved to a group of guys staring. "Well I should really go, class and all, I hope to see you later," I said before I turned away. "Now all I have to do is get Damon's number so that asshole stops waking me up at ungodly hours of the morning," I mumbled to myself.

I knew Stefan would have heard me, I'm totally sure if Elena did but I didn't care, as I walked away they returned to their conversation about this other Elena or something, I can't remember.

Later on in Mr Tanner's class I felt like going to sleep and I was so tempted to pull my sunglasses down and sleep that was until Mr Tanner noticed that I was almost asleep, so he asked me a question.

"Miss Salvatore when did World War 2 end?" he asked.

He had been asking that question for the past few minutes and nobody could give a crap.

"1945," I sighed.

"Correct," Mr Tanner said.

The only reason why I knew the answer is because I was there, well I was in the war fighting and shit, that's where I met my third best friend, well technically I met her before that but that was the biggest thing we did together, I smiled as I remembered her. She was different and a vampire, younger than me but almost a century old, that is if she was still alive, she had to be, if no one could kill her during the war no one could kill her now and she wouldn't leave me, we were best friends forever.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Mr Tanner said to Stefan.

I didn't know what was said but I guessed that Stefan was being Stefan and he answered Elena's question, I chuckled, no one could beat a vampire at history when they have lived through it.

"Anytime," Stefan said.

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin Wall?" Mr Tanner asked.

"1989," Stefan said. "I'm good with dates, sir," he added.

I shook my head slightly; he is such a show off.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year, Civil Rights Act."

"1964," Stefan replied.

"John F. Kennedy assassination," Mr Tanner asked.

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

_1865, _I thought.

"1865," Stefan said.

_What the hell? _I thought_. I wasn't here then how did I know that, I know that Damon and Stefan were turned in 1864 but I wasn't here and I didn't start getting into the news in America until a decade later_, I thought.

"Ha! It ended in'52," Mr Tanner said suddenly bringing from my thoughts.

_What the hell happened in'52? Are they still talking about the 1800's or are they talking about the 1900's now? _I thought. I was completely lost, but I guess that happens most times I blank out but this was more confusing than any other time.

"Look it up someone," Mr Tanner said.

Stefan must have said something and I missed it, again.

"It was 19," a random student started. "53," he finished.

I was still confused at this but after the bell rang and we headed out of class I pulled out my phone and looked up what ended in 1953, a lot of things happened in that year but the Korean War was the thing that stuck out. Normally this wouldn't bother me but I didn't want to think about how I knew the answer to that Lincoln question.

The rest of the day was okay, I slept through English and missed the bell for the end of school which wasn't so great because I was stuck talking with my English teacher, I can't remember her name but she had real red hair. So I'm going to call her Mrs Hothead because of the hair and the fact that she got up me for sleeping, she was all like 'you may not have English as a your first language but that doesn't mean you can sleep through my class, blah, blah, blah.'

After school I was chilling with the other girls that were part of cheerleading team, I didn't catch their names, luckily I had some clean clothes in my car which I had forgotten to take out when I unpacked the car. I was now wearing short shorts and a skin tight sleeveless top, if I have to say so I was pretty sexy, but I am always sexy, I noticed Bonnie on her own and I started wondering if Elena was coming or not.

I wanted to make things right between Bonnie and me before she finds out everything is true, so I walked over to her, Elena was nowhere in sight which I thought was a little odd, she seemed like the cheerleading type, well she must have done it at some point.

"Um, hi Bonnie," I said.

"Hazel," she said with shock in her voice.

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I caused any problems, I didn't mean too," I said.

"Oh no, you didn't cause anything, I'm just going through a tough time," Bonnie said.

"Okay, I hope it all works out," I said.

I really meant that because I really wanted to get one witch to like me, you have no idea what it's like when you have every witch in the world hating you, sure I deserve it for what I did but how long will they hold a grunge. I heard someone clear their throat as they walked closer to Bonnie and I, I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, and I knew it was Elena.

"Oh my god, you're here," Bonnie said as she got up to hug her.

This hurt me a little, I missed my best friend and I met Chantal, sure I had my second best friend and my third but Chantal was different, we had grown up together and everything. I sighed softly as I watched Bonnie and Elena hug, I pushed those feelings away, and I didn't need Chantal anymore.

"I should probably go over there," I said trying to get away.

"Don't you want my number?" Elena asked.

"I don't really know you and it doesn't really matter," I replied.

"It won't take long," Elena pushed.

"Okay," I said before I passed her my phone which I had been holding in my hand for some reason, I think I forgot to put it in my bag.

In a couple of seconds she was done and I left them to talk without me being in the way, but I heard everything because it was either that or Stefan talking to Mr Tanner and I didn't want to hear his voice again, Mr Tanner of course. I know I shouldn't have been thinking it but I wanted to kill that guy, it's not like he was bringing anything good to this world.

I got bored of normal stretching and standing around, apparently we were waiting for someone and I figured it out that it had to be Caroline since she was the one that asked me to join and she wasn't here. So instead of sitting or standing I decided to do a handstand and see whole long I could keep it, eventually I decided to stand on one hand and this lasted until I saw Caroline arrive in a car I hadn't seen before but I liked it.

I returned to my feet when the car stopped I noticed it was Damon, of course it had to be Damon, I would have laughed because Caroline and I were talking about him last night but I decided to remain quiet so no one started to wonder why I was laughing and ask. I walked over to the car as Caroline got out and headed over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey I need to get your number at some point because I would rather if you called instead of doing what you did the other morning again," I said when I reached the car.

"Yeah okay, I have places to be now so we'll deal with this sometime soon," Damon said.

"Okay, Caroline hey," I said.

Damon just smiled, I smiled back, I heard Caroline order everyone around I decided that was the best time to walk away.

"I'll see you soon," Damon said as I turned.

"I as hell hope not," I joked.

I walked over and joined the group, I passed Elena who was staring at Damon, she mustn't like him much, what wasn't there to like, okay yes he was a jerk but that Damon, but I guess she never grew up with that. Plus I was probably sort of the cause of that, in a minor way of course, it's been a long time after all.

Soon all of us were jumping and what not, I don't remember what it was called I just decided that I should follow the others today and then I could improvise another day, Elena wasn't getting it well. When Caroline told Elena to watch today she came towards the back and stood sort of beside me but behind me at the same time.

"It's okay Elena, practice makes perfect," I said.

"You got this quick."

"This is easy," I replied.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked.

I wanted to say no, but where is the fun in her thinking I couldn't get inside her house when I could.

"Yeah, I was going to call my dad," I lied.

I hated pretending like my dad really matter to me, he left when I was very young and I hate him for that, but I guess there is a small part of me that loves him for that because I wouldn't be me.

"That's a real shame, I was going to invite you over for dinner, Stefan and Bonnie are going to be there," Elena said.

I stopped the cheerleading to talk to Elena, I really wanted to go.

"Well even though calling my dad won't take long I sort of have something to deal with Zach, but I would love to come over sometime," I said.

"Hazel," Caroline warned.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Well maybe we can have an all-girls night one night," Elena said.

"I'd like that," I said before realising what I said.

I didn't want to be friends with Elena but she was being so nice and it's been a long time since I've been to school and had real friends like Elena, I was always sent to private rich schools in Italy so I never got to meet anyone like Elena.

I smiled at Elena before continuing with the cheerleading and what not, practice wasn't that hard I was just itching for something different, while we repeated the jumping and that over and over I started to think to myself.

Going to see Zach tonight would be good because Stefan wouldn't be there, I don't really know why I was worried about Stefan at that moment, but there was a possibility that Damon would there. I was hoping that he would be out doing something with Caroline, I just wanted to talk with Zach alone, and I really wanted to know what was going on.

Shortly after practice Caroline and I went to get my cheerleading outfit, she said I did good and I knew I did good, getting the outfit wasn't hard and it wasn't that bad, I've seen worse but I've seen better too.

After talking with Caroline for a bit I went back to the motel to have a shower and plan my night, I wanted to see Zach but I wanted to have some fun as well, but before I could even leave the motel I received a text, I jumped onto the bed and grabbed the phone from the bedside table. I unlocked the phone and realised that the text was from a number I didn't know, I opened the message and it read.

_I missed you after school, so if you're smart enough this is my number_

_Damon, _ I thought, it had to be Damon, I saved the number into my contacts, I wanted to put Damon down as a random whacky name but I decided against it and just put Damo, while I was doing that I changed Stefan's to Stef. I decided to send a message back to Damon for the fun of it.

_Well you wouldn't have missed me if you had a faster car._

I lied on the bed and waited for his reply.

_Well we don't own million dollar cars and don't dis my car._

I quickly replied.

_I'm not dis in' your car, your car is classic, it's awesome, love the colour BTW._

While I waited for Damon to reply I looked out the window, it was late afternoon but the sun was still out.

_What does BTW mean?_

_Seriously, by the way_

_Is that the answer or not._

I shook my head; I knew he was joking with me.

_IDK u tell me_

_I'm gonna have some fun with Stefan, c u_

I sighed loudly before jumping off the bed and heading to the door, I headed to The Grill on foot because I felt like it, sure once I was at The Grill it would be more useful to drive to the boarding house but I just felt like walking and vampire running tonight.

Once inside The Grill, I saw some people from school but none of them were Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, or Caroline, my cousins weren't even there or even that annoying Vicki chick. I shrugged at sat down at a table, I ordered some food, I ate that and got bored, so I decided to go up to the boarding house, when I stepped outside The Grill I noticed the sun had set and been down for a while.

I reached the boarding house quite quickly because I wanted too, I knew I couldn't just walk inside so I decided to just ring the doorbell; it didn't take long for Zach to answer. As I looked him over he appeared to be leaving.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"I can see that," he replied remaining inside.

"I'm not going to kill you, unless you decide to not answer my questions," I replied.

"That's good to hear, but I have to be somewhere, can we do this another time," Zach said.

"Where are you going?" I asked hoping it wasn't out of town.

"The Lockwood mansion," Zach replied.

"Great I'm coming with you," I said.

Zach was about to say something but obviously decided not to, he must have realised that he couldn't tell me what to do.

So Zach and I headed to his car and left the boarding house, we headed towards the Lockwood mansion; I hadn't been there yet so I took note of where it was. During the trip we talked, well I asked questions and he did his best to answer them.

"How do you know about Chicago?" I asked.

I was more concerned with what he knew and how, more than what he thought I did or didn't do.

"I think it was my grandfather or my great grandfather, he apparently found out you were a vampire, he saw photos of you throughout history," Zach said.

"And here I thought I burned them all," I replied trying to lighten the mood.

No effect.

"So how did he know about Chicago?" I asked.

"At first he didn't, he first found out about what happened in St. Louis and tracked it back to Chicago," Zach said.

I wanted to ask what happened in St. Louis but I decided against it because I was trying to figure out what he knew which didn't sound like much and as far as he knew, he thought I knew about everything apart from his great grandfather or whatever knowing. I wish I could talk to his great grandfather at least then I could figure out what was going on, but he was dead and it was highly unlikely he was a vampire.

I must have blanked out again because the next thing he said was.

"We're here."

"Okay," I replied.

"I would ask if you're okay to get back to wherever you're staying but I'm guessing you're fine," Zach said.

"You would be correct."

When the car stopped I got out and I noticed Richard Lockwood standing by the door, he was obviously waiting for Zach and that's when I realised what Zach was doing and I decided to have some have.

"Have fun at you secret council meeting," I said to Zach.

He appeared surprised which was fun for me, I smiled. Meanwhile Richard had come down to the stairs to greet me, he was such a perv, but I couldn't kill or hurt him because he was the mayor and he knew, it was like the whole my uncle, Damon and Stefan's father, problem again.

"Hazel, are you here with your uncle?' Richard asked.

He already knew I knew so he must have thought I was coming to the meeting.

"No sorry, I just needed to talk with my uncle and he was leaving and blah, blah, blah," I said.

"You're welcome to stay," Richard pushed.

"Don't you have to be somewhere," Zach asked me.

"Oh yeah, I would love to stay but I have homework and stuff," I made up.

"Okay but your welcome anytime," Richard said.

_That's not good enough for me_, I thought.

"Goodbye," I said before turning to Zach. "Goodbye uncle," I said.

I didn't care the finest bit about calling Zach my uncle because I had lied before and my uncle never left me so I didn't hate him as much as my father.

I walked away from the front of the mansion and down the long driveway, sure it was a big place but mine was bigger and I wasn't including the winery out the back. Well technically it was just the grape vines out the back of my mansion; the winery where the wine was made was at the other end of the vines.

For some odd reason I found myself walking down the same street Elena lived on, I think it was because I didn't want to go back to the motel. When I reached Elena's house I noticed Damon's car out the front of the house and no Damon insight. He had managed to get invited inside her house, I loved it when people didn't know about vampires because you could easily get inside someone's house, and it was great.

I thought about going back to the motel but I decided against it when I heard talking coming from inside Elena's house, I quickly found myself sitting on the porch listening to their conversation.

"_That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come, you have to go get it," Damon said._

"_Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines," Caroline said sort of mumbling to herself at the end._

"_I'll work with her, she'll get it," Bonnie said._

"_I guess we can put her in the back, if I put Hazel at the front that'll draw attention away from Elena," Caroline mumbled to herself but everyone could hear her._

"_You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena," Damon said._

"_It's because her parents died, yeah I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase, she used to be more fun and I say that with complete sensitivity," Caroline said._

_No wonder why she was faking those emotions, _I thought, I didn't know what that felt like, sure my dad left me but losing them forever as in death is different, sure my parents are both dead now but my dad was never around and I didn't have emotions when my mum died.

"_Oh you're right, Stef, I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up," Damon said._

I knew who they were talking about, Katherine, I knew the story, Damon and Stefan were with her at the same time but I had never found much detail about it, probably because neither of them told anyone and there is no one left from then to tell anyone.

I get information from Travis' contacts, he has countless ones all over America, and he is/was American so even if he wasn't sired to me he would willingly do anything related to the country. Basically Travis has a program where his contacts can get on and put any information in, but of course Travis isn't stupid and if someone decides to trick him by putting in false information the old information is always there to check, that's how he knew Stefan had been here before.

A few minutes later I moved from the stairs so I was sitting on the porch leaning against the wooden column pole thing, I had one leg stretched out on the stairs and the other was folded up with my left arm sitting on top of my knee where my elbow was.

"_One more," Damon said._

"_Mm, thank you," Elena replied._

From the sound of it, it sounded like Damon or Elena dropped the glass and Damon caught it.

"_Nice save," Elena said._

"_I like you, you know how to laugh and you make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a very long time," Damon said before he walked around._

"_Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" Elena asked._

Damon made an agreeing sound.

"_How did she die?"_

"_In a fire, tragic fire," Damon replied._

"_Recently," Elena asked._

"_It seems like it was yesterday."_

"_What was she like?"_

Damon places what sounded to be plates or glasses into a dishwasher, it was hard to tell because I kept wanting to think about everything they said so I fighting from going off into my own thoughts and listening to their conversation.

"_She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department," Damon said._

I laughed on the inside because I didn't want anyone to know I was there, but I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan or Damon already knew.

"_She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind but very sexy and seductive," Damon continued._

"_So which one of you dated her first," Elena asked._

Damon chuckled to himself.

"_Nicely deduced, ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine."_

I continued to listen, I'm fairly certain that Damon closed the dishwasher and Elena stepped away from that part of the kitchen but to stop soon after moving, then I heard folding sounds and guessed she was folding tea towels or something. The reason why I was having such a hard time figuring out what they were doing is because I couldn't see and I didn't know the layout of the kitchen for all I know that could be folding laundry, but I doubted that.

"_I'd quit cheerleading if I were you," Damon said._

"_Why do you say that?" Elena asked._

"_Oh, I saw you at practice, you looked miserable."_

"_You saw that?"_

"_Am I wrong?"_

"_I used to love it, it was fun but things are different this year, everything that mattered doesn't anymore," Elena said._

"_So don't let it, quit, move on, problem solved, ta-da," Damon replied._

"_Some things could matter again."_

"_Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me."_

"_You're probably telling me to quit so you're cousin gets all the attention," Elena said._

"_Oh, she doesn't need to get rid of you for that, she just steals attention," Damon replied._

It was so true, I steal attention all the time, if I wasn't the centre of attention or very close I wouldn't be happy, that's the reason why I chose the Audi, sure I could have chosen a less grand car and blended in, but that's not me.

"_I'm sorry," Elena said._

This brought me back to the conversation.

"_About Katherine," she continued while Damon remained silent which was uncommon._

"_You lost her too," Elena said._

I heard someone else enter the room.

"_Hey, need some help?" Bonnie said._

"_Sure, why not?" Damon replied._

I hadn't noticed but at some point my eyes had started to water, I think it was because in my whole life I had never really had friends like Elena. I didn't have the popular one that was a little slow but was still close, I didn't have the best friend that would do anything for me or would get worried about me. Sure I had best friends but they weren't human and they never cared, they were my non-emotional friends, sure they were fun but I wanted a friend that loved me with emotions I wanted someone like Chantal and no matter what I did I knew I would never get a friend like her ever again.

I wiped the tears away and got to my feet, I had had enough and I hated tears, I came to this town for fun not to regret the past or to cry, so I headed back to the motel where I ran into someone from school before I got back to the motel

"Hazel, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Just walking," I replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He must have noticed my eyes; they must have still been red from the tears earlier.

"I'm just hungry," I said.

Which was true, I was hungry, but not for what he thought.

"Well if you want we can," he stopped talking as I stared into his eyes.

I didn't have to say anything to get him to shut up, since we were standing in a small empty street I didn't have to worry about someone seeing, but I couldn't risk it, so I grabbed his hand and went straight back to the motel.

We were standing inside my motel room before he could blink, I had closed the curtains earlier, it was a force of habit, and I hated waking up to blinding sunlight.

He looked around the room wondering how we got here and started to get worried but I stared into his eyes again.

"You will not fear me, you will not tell anyone and you will not run," I said.

"Okay," he replied in a dull tone.

I was around the same height as him, I was probably taller than him by an inch or something, I placed my hands on his waist and leaned in closer to his neck, but I quickly thought about it and decided the neck was to obvious, so I went for the shoulder. Technically I bit him between his shoulder and neck but anyway.

His blood was vervain free, I don't know why I was worried, his blood tasted so good, I just wanted it all but I couldn't do that because I would kill him and I didn't want that, I knew what Damon was doing to Caroline and without Travis here I needed someone that I could use as my personal blood bag.

I would have stopped drinking him of my own free will but something stopped me, he ran his hands up my body and I knew what he wanted and I didn't care because I wanted it as well.

I didn't bother wiping the blood off my face and he didn't seem to care because I had compelled him, I kissed him furiously on the lips, probably because the last time I kissed someone or even touched someone like this was a year ago. For some reason I was sick of Travis and I got bored so I decided to distract myself with blood instead of sex.

I quickly removed his shirt, he was quite hot but I've seen better and yes I'm talking about myself; I pushed him down onto the bed before he had a chance to remove my shirt. He tried to sit up on the bed but I held him down with my strength as I lied on him and kissed him again, I held his hands above his head.

I could tell he wanted me to stop having total control but I could also tell he enjoyed it and I wasn't the type of person that would give control to anyone, I was always the one in control.

* * *

**AN: I went into so much detail in this episode that I had to cut it into two because I believe that this is a good length for a chapter and I like to go into a whole lot of detail, I promise that the next chapter will be around the same length. I aim for 6000 words per chapter excluding the prologue which is obviously shorter; anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Seth out**


	5. V - FRIDAY NIGHT BITES Part II

**FRIDAY NIGHT BITES Part II**

_Hazel's POV…_

_1842…_

_Even though Chantal was my handmaiden and had been for the past year she was my closet and probably my only friend, I tended to always push people away because I didn't want them close to me. Because that always meant they had to know everything about me and I hated talking about my father with people because that was always the first thing they asked, where is your father? What was he like? Do you remember him?_

_I stood by the window in my room looking out at the garden, I wanted to go outside and watch the sunset but my mother wouldn't allow me; she was trying to act how my father would act in this situation. So she sent me to my room, I didn't have a problem with this because the view was better from my room, I just liked the smell of the garden better, it was fresh and alive._

_My mother had noticed this and tried to bring the garden inside my room but the plant she had put in my room had died because I didn't want one plant in my room I wanted to have a whole garden, I wanted the garden._

_There was a knock at the door, I knew it was Chantal because it was a soft knock from a small hand and she was learning to behave probably, most times her mother helped me dress but since Chantal was forced to work at such a young age she was forced to help me. At first things between Chantal and I weren't great, I hated change and I hated talking to people my age because they always wanted to get to know me, but after time things changed._

"_Enter," I said before sighing._

_Normally Chantal would just come in without knocking so I was a little surprised this time but I guessed my mother had spoken with Chantal or her mother, she always had something to do with things._

"_Hazel, you will not believe this," Chantal said in a happy excited voice._

"_Close the door," I said slowly as I walked away from the window._

_Chantal nodded before turning back to the door and closing it, normally when Chantal was this happy it was because of something and normally it was between us._

"_Mother showed me something really cool," Chantal said._

"_It is not this witchcraft thing again, that's against the law," I said._

"_You haven't told anyone have you," Chantal asked getting really worried._

"_Of course not, you're my best friend," I replied with a smile._

_But I was still unhappy because I hated this room since that stupid plant died this room feels dark and cold, it feels of death._

"_You have to see this," Chantal said._

"_I have, you try every day when we are alone and it never works."_

"_But it works now because I'm not afraid."_

_I didn't have to ask what she was afraid of because I knew what she was afraid of, she was afraid of being caught and I won't let that happen, I would die for her, she was my best friend after all._

_She walked over to the dead plant in the corner of my room, I watched as she got onto her knees and placed her hands on the dirt, for some reason this time I couldn't take my eyes away, I felt something different this time. Any other time she tried to preform witchcraft the room felt the same and I would look away because I knew and believed it would work but this time was different and my feelings were never wrong._

_I watched as the dead plant came to life and turned from brown to green, I had never seen anything like that before, as I watched the plant grow I felt my room change it no longer felt dark in here it was warm and bright._

_Suddenly my bedroom door opened and Chantal's mother came into the room, this wasn't going to go down well._

"_What are you doing?" she asked Chantal._

"_I'm showing Hazel what you showed me," Chantal said._

"_You can't trust her."_

"_I won't tell anyone," I said._

"_I can trust her," Chantal said._

"_I would risk my own life if Chantal's was at risk," I said._

_Chantal's mother seemed to calm down, she looked at me as if she didn't believe me but did._

"_And why is that?" she asked._

_I know that handmaidens weren't meant to talk to like this in this tone but to me they were people just like me, everyone was on the same level in my book._

"_Because," I started._

_I didn't know what to say, I would risk my life to save Chantal because that's what I would do, I didn't know how to explain that._

"_It's because you're the same," Chantal's mother said._

"_What?" I asked._

_I didn't understand what she was saying._

"_You can feel it, you can feel the life in this room now and you could feel the death," Chantal's mother said._

"_Yeah, but I've always had that feeling."_

"_That's because you are what we are; the reason why you would risk your life to save Chantal is because as a witch you look out for other witches."_

"_But I'm not," I started before I started to think._

_It explained a lot, I always felt sad in this room because I felt death while I felt happy in the garden because of life, plus I had seen things that weren't real, well I thought they weren't real._

* * *

I woke slowly, the dream seemed to fade away and the present day faded in, I slowly looked over and saw the guy from last night asleep on the bed beside me, there was a bite mark on his shoulder and on his abdomen. He was breathing slowly; it was good he was still alive because I didn't want to deal with a dead body.

I pulled the sheet off my body and made my way towards the bathroom, I didn't care about the fact I was naked. Once in the bathroom I looked into the mirror and I appeared twice as better as the following morning, that's when I realised it was because I didn't have blood yesterday.

After quickly washing the dried blood from the corner of my mouth away I walked back into the motel room to get some clothes to have a shower but before I left the bathroom I grabbed a towel and pulled it around my body. As soon as I stepped out of the room I noticed the guy awake. I was going to say something but that's when I realised I didn't know the guy's name, I smiled and because my compulsion was really strong on him I forced him to tell me his name without saying a word.

"Shawn," he said.

"Well Shawn if you don't mind leaving," I said.

"And go back to my mother's house, I'd rather not," he replied.

"And what right do you have to stay here?" I asked.

"Well I'm sexy and you need me."

"Oh really," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"What if you get hungry again?" he asked.

"I'll call you," I said as I found some clothes.

"But you don't have my number," he replied.

I just smiled, why did he have to be right?

"Well my phone is on the bedside table you can put your number into the phone while I have a shower," I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"No, I'd rather get clean not dirtier," I replied as I headed back into the bathroom.

"You can do both."

"You're not coming in here."

"Okay," he replied.

I shook my head before placing my clothes down, removing the towel and turning the shower on, the shower was okay but I missed my good one in Italy but I wanted change and you always have to start at the bottom to get anything good.

After the shower I stepped back into the motel room to find Shawn half dressed, he had pulled his boxers and jeans back on and just stopped there, he was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked wondering what caused him to stop getting dressed.

"Staring at the ceiling," he replied.

"I can see that," I said. "I meant why?"

"No real reason, I was just wondering does this make us girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked as propped himself up with his elbows.

"Are you going to tell anyone what I am?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Well I guess I see nothing wrong with it, as long as you don't get clingy and you don't get jealous of me with other guys," I said.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"That's good," I said.

"You should get changed," Shawn said.

"Why?"

"Because today is the kick-off and you need to wear your cheerleading outfit," he said.

"So I just got dressed in this for no reason," I asked.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'. "But I can deal with that," he said as he stood.

Before I was against the idea of morning sex or shower sex but now I had gotten dressed and I was going to have to get changed so why not?

* * *

After getting dressed for the second time I brushed my hair and tied it up, just a simple pony tail.

"I like your hair out," Shawn said as he pulled his shirt on.

"I know what you like and I don't care," I replied.

Eventually we left the motel, first we stopped at Shawn's parents' house, it wasn't a bad house, clean, new and about the same size as Elena's house which was the average size of the houses in this town.

We pulled up outside the house, he leaned over and kissed me, normally I wouldn't let someone kiss me if they were my compelled boyfriend but something about this town and my past coming back into my life is changing me. After he kissed me he got out of my car and headed towards the house, before I pulled away I heard yelling and Shawn closing the front door and running upstairs to his room I guessed. Shawn was a year older than me at school; he wasn't a year older than my vampire age because that would be gross and weird, I didn't really see why his mother or father would have a problem with him staying out all night.

I shrugged at pulled away, I headed towards the school for the kick-off thing I just found out about, of course Caroline had mentioned it after practice to me but I wasn't in the mood to remember anything she said.

I got to the school quiet quickly and I noticed Elena and Stefan in his football jersey, it really suited him and I laughed mentally at the number, I don't know if he chose it or the school did but when I thought about the number I realised that Stefan appeared 17 and 17 was his number even though he was totally older than that.

"_What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked as I walked towards them._

"I quit, I'm a quitter," Elena said as I reached them.

Elena hadn't noticed me yet because I had walked up to them from behind Elena.

"Quitting isn't that bad, if you smoke and you quit it's a good thing," I said.

Elena smiled and Stefan just ignored me.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter," he said.

"Yes she is," I joked.

"You suffered a great loss, you're not the same person, you should be looking ahead, and you should be starting over, okay?" Stefan said.

"Wait how can she not be the same person? She looks the same," I said. "Unless she's an alien," I mumbled to myself.

"What's with you today?" Elena asked finally giving me some attention.

"I feel good, I feel like jumping of a very high cliff, with a parachute of course," I replied.

"That's good to hear," Elena said.

Stefan cleared his throat on purpose.

"Alright, I get it, you're having a moment and you want me to leave," I said. "I'll see you later," I said to Elena.

I started to walk away and I heard Stefan talking about something too soon or too weird, but I wasn't wondering what it was because I was thinking about Stefan's number still, I found it funny but I guess no one else would.

I continued to walk around until I found Bonnie, she seemed a little happier to see me this time, I guess she had a good time with Stefan and that changed her mind about me.

"You look really good in that," Bonnie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're attracting a lot of attention," Bonnie said as we turned and looked at the group of guys in the distance who were staring at me.

"Well I can't help that, but I love it," I said.

I left Bonnie shortly after that because things had become awkward between us.

Before the sun set I found Shawn, he was alone sitting on the front of a car which I guessed was his, I walked up to him and smiled, this made him smile.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"I'm a loner, I don't fit in at these things," he replied.

"So why did you come?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to be with you," he said.

"What did I say about being clingy?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to get out of my mother's house more," Shawn said.

"I heard, is it just you and your mum?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shawn said as he lied back onto the bonnet of his car.

I joined him and we lied there staring into the sky, it was a lovely orange pink colour, I hated pink but this was nice, I liked this.

"I can help if you want," I said.

"It's okay," Shawn said.

"But if she pisses me off I'll do something."

"It's not like she can stop," Shawn said as he rolled onto his side and faced me.

I turned to him and smiled; he reached over and started drawing an infinite symbol on my abdomen.

"Are you coming over to my place tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know, should I?" I asked.

"I'll be there."

"It's you're house smart ass," I said.

He just smiled.

"I should really go, Caroline might get worried," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

He leaned over the top of me and kissed me, I quickly kissed me back before sliding off the bonnet and heading off to find Caroline, she wasn't hard to find.

Later that night I was standing beside Bonnie and she was beside Caroline, I pretended to happy about football and everything but I didn't like football at all, for some strange reason I liked Australian NRL better. I smiled when I remember why, it was because of my third best friend, she was Australian and there are things about that country that are awesome, I want to go there sometime and I might soon if I get bored here.

"Quiet down for a minute, okay," Mr Tanner said trying to speak over the crowd.

"Wait," Mr Tanner said like seven times to get the crowd to shut up. "Let's be honest here, in the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us," Mr Tanner said causing the crowd to boo.

I would have as well but I didn't like Mr Tanner so I remained quiet with a smile.

"But that is about to change," he continued. "We're got some great new talent starting on offense and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these," Mr Tanner said before the crowd starting cheering.

"Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore," Mr Tanner said.

"Show off," I said believing no one heard me.

"You're one too," Bonnie said from beside me.

"Well we are related, we are bound to have things in common," I replied with a smile.

"Well since you look more like Damon I'm not surprised your personality is sort of like Stefan," Bonnie said.

"You've met Damon," I asked pretending like I knew nothing about the dinner.

"Yeah I technically met him at Elena's dinner thing last night."

"Oh yes, she invited me to that but I had family commitments," I said.

Bonnie just smiled.

"_Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done," I heard Tyler say._

I looked over at where Tyler was standing and noticed he was gone, I looked around and noticed him in the distance talking with Jeremy.

_This can't be good, _I thought.

I watched as Jeremy suddenly punched Tyler in the face, it was a good punch but for a human it would be easy to recover from, Tyler pushes Jeremy backwards into the pickup truck behind Jeremy and I heard glass break. I wasn't sure if it was the tail light of the pickup or a glass bottle because I couldn't see but I guessed it was a glass bottle since people around them were drinking.

I notice Stefan head over and while Vicki is screaming at Tyler to stop, Stefan stepped in while I slowly make my way over but staying back because I love watching a fight and I really wanted to know who would win out of these two.

Tyler was punching Jeremy in the face when Stefan grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Jeremy, Tyler got to his feet and attempted to punch Stefan but after Tyler punched him in the abs it appeared Stefan felt nothing. I continued to watch Tyler and Stefan, Tyler attempted to punch Stefan in the face and Stefan just deflected the punch and pushed Tyler away but at the same time Jeremy came towards Stefan with a glass bottle, he was trying to get Tyler.

I heard and saw it slow motion, the glass cut into Stefan's hand and the smell hit me quickly after that, and even though this had no effect to my face it smelt good.

Matt pushed Tyler away while Elena checked out Jeremy.

"Put your head up, you're bleeding," Elena said.

"I'm fine," Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, you smell fine," Elena said.

"Just stop, okay?"

I watched Jeremy walk away.

"Oh my god you hand," Elena said bringing my attention back to Stefan.

I didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, you couldn't stop vampire healing unless you were really weak and had no blood to drink, but still then it would heal anything. Stefan closed his hand and put it behind him.

"Is it deep, how bad is it?" Elena asked as she grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said as she opened his closed hand.

His hand was healed and there was only a blood stain, I decided to play it cool in case Stefan couldn't come up with something, I walked away and joined Caroline and Bonnie again but I continued to listen.

"_But I saw it, it was…" Elena started._

"_He missed, it's not my blood," Stefan replied as he wiped his hand on his jeans. "See I'm fine," he added._

"_No, no, no, I saw it; the glass cut your hand…" Elena said before Stefan cut her off._

"_It's okay, I'm okay, it's almost kick-off time, all right? So I'll see you after the game," Stefan said._

Stefan left Elena shortly after that.

Shortly after that I was standing with Bonnie while Caroline ordered Tiki around, I didn't know who Tiki was because I knew I would forget because there was no point.

Elena came towards us and I decided to not be there when Elena was talking with Bonnie because I could tell from her face that she wasn't convinced with Stefan's excuse and this could be bad for me or good, I hadn't decided if I like Elena being scared of me or friends with me.

"_Can I ask you a question? And you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked._

"_Of course, what is it?" Bonnie replied._

"_The bad mojo, when you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…"_

"_You know what, forget I said that, you dinner-party plot won me over."_

"_No, Bonnie seriously, what was it? Did you see something, or…?"_

Bonnie sighed.

"_It wasn't clear like a picture, like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about, eight, 14, 22," Bonnie said._

"_Yeah," Elena replied._

"_When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling and it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and…"_

"_And what," Elena asked._

"_It was death, it's what I imagine death to be like," Bonnie said._

I froze, this could go downhill quickly and that's not a good thing for Stefan, I wanted Stefan to be happy but I also wanted to scare Elena but she had been nice to me and I missed that because I missed friends like Chantal. My head was tossing and turning over what to do, I could play it cool and pretend I knew nothing but Elena would come to me at some point and what was I meant to say, 'yeah I have noticed something odd about Stefan, he's a vampire' I don't think so.

I walked away avoiding Caroline I needed some time to think and to clear my head, sure this was fun but how far was I willing to go, I would I be willing to reveal myself to the town as the monster I really am or not.

I can't remember how much longer it was but eventually found myself listening to Damon and Stefan talking near the locker room.

"_Nice trick with Elena, let me guess, vervain in the necklace, I admit, I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion, where'd you get it from?" Damon asked._

"_Does it matter," Stefan replied._

"_Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way or I could eat her," Damon said as Stefan walked away from him._

"_No, you're not gonna hurt her, Damon," Stefan said as he stopped._

"_No?"_

"_Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her, I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be," Stefan said._

"_Who's pretending?" Damon asked._

"_Then kill me."_

"_Well, I'm tempted."_

"_No, you're not, you're had lifetimes to do it and yet, here I am, I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do and that, my brother, that is your humanity," Stefan said._

"_Salvatore, what the hell, we've got a game to play," Mr Tanner said interrupting them._

God I hate that guy, I was so tempted to kill him one day, his tone of voice about everything was something that would make me kill myself if I had to deal with it one more day.

"_If that's my humanity then what is this?" Damon asked._

_I heard a gush of air and smelt blood._

I heard Damon bite and shortly after that I heard a thump and I knew that Mr Tanner was dead; it was really odd because I had just thought about doing it.

"_Anyone, any time, any place," Damon said._

I headed away from the area, the last thing I needed was to be dragged into anything Damon did, sure he was my best friend if I had to choose family and I would do anything for him but I won't let him drag me down.

But of course eventually I was dragged back to that area later that night when they discovered what happened to Mr Tanner, I managed to keep a straight face and not appear happy that he was dead. I was standing beside Bonnie and see seemed really freaked out.

"What is it Bonnie?" I asked.

"It can't be," she whispered.

I looked around the scene, what she said sounded like she wasn't worried about the animal attack but something else, I looked around I noticed the numbers Bonnie had mentioned earlier, 8, 14 and 22. I knew the feeling Bonnie was going through, well it was familiar because I went through the same thing when I first discovered what I was, I don't miss it at all because I hated it so much, the nightmares were the worst.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"It's not a problem," I said.

"I need some time alone."

"Okay," I replied.

I watched as Bonnie walked away, after that I headed to my car and thought about going back to the motel but I really didn't feel like it so I headed to Shawn's house, I found his room and knocked on the window. I wouldn't be able to get inside until he invited me inside but I had to get his attention somehow.

He came over to the window and opened the window.

"Did you hear what happened to Mr Tanner?" he asked.

"More than you think," I replied as I stayed outside.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"You sort of have to invite me inside."

"That's kind of stupid," he replied.

"It's a balance of nature as far as I know," I said.

"Well would you like to come inside?" he asked.

"Yes I would," I replied before climbing through the window.

His bedroom was a dark room, not bad, I liked dark it was my thing, I loved shadows and hated bright colours and pink was at the top of that list.

After I looked around Shawn started kissing me, I stopped and pushed him away slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, something happened and I'm having these dreams and I don't know what to do," I said.

"Do you want to tell me about the dreams?" Shawn asked.

"Not really?"

"How about what's troubling? It's not like I can tell anyone," Shawn said.

I was silent for a bit, I didn't want to tell him, but I could make him forget if I wanted too, I walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it.

He sat next to me and waited for me to say something, I didn't know if getting it out would help, what would that do?

"You know what I am right?" I asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," he replied.

"Well there are other things, magical things; I used to be one of those things."

"So are you talking about witches and witchcraft?"

"Yes."

"So what does that make you half vampire, half witch?" he asked.

I smiled before replying.

"No, I'm all vampire, something about the balance of nature, you can never be a vampire and witch as soon as you become a vampire you lose all your magic and what not."

"Do you miss it?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all, it's just," I paused. "The past keeps trying to make it into my life and I would rather it if it left me alone."

"You say that as if it is someone."

"Well the past is always someone, for a vampire it's always someone and normally they haunt you forever, but in this case she's dead, she was best friend and a witch as well," I said.

"And what happened to her?" Shawn asked.

"I don't want to go into that."

"Okay."

"Anyway, during the time I was born witchcraft was illegal and people were killed if found practicing it, so I never wanted to have anything to do with it but I still had the feelings and nightmares," I said.

"So you became a vampire to get away from all that?" Shawn asked.

"I guess, but this isn't about me it was my best friend, she practiced witchcraft and I swore I would protect her if anyone came for her and I did," I said.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well there is a witch at school and she's going through a tough time and I really don't want to be dragged into it but I also don't want her to hate me for what I did all those years ago," I said.

I could tell Shawn wanted to ask what I did but he didn't.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" he asked.

"I parked my Audi across the street so I should just go," I said before I yawned.

"Just lie down and I'll get you something to drink," he said.

"And if it's the other stuff I want."

"Well you'll have to wait until I come back," Shawn said as he stood.

I smiled and crawled into the middle of the bed, I lied on my side and watched as Shawn left the room closing the door after he left, my eyelids closed slowly and every time I blinked it got slower and slower until I fell asleep.

* * *

_GPOV…_

Shawn headed down the stairs, he made it to the kitchen without running into his mother which was good but that wasn't the end of that, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water because he wasn't sure what Hazel wanted aside from blood.

"Who were you talking too?" his mother asked from the kitchen door.

"A friend," Shawn mumbled back.

He didn't want to talk to his mother about girls.

"It sounded like a girl."

"You were listening," he asked a little worried she heard what they were talking about.

"No, I just heard her voice, why is she here?" she asked.

"Because I invited her in, why can't you just get off my back," Shawn said as he walked past her.

"I'm trying to protect you," she replied.

"I don't care what you're trying to do because you fail at everything."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want," he said as he headed up the stairs.

When he got back to his room he found Hazel sound sleep on his bed, he sighed and placed the glass of water on the bedside table before climbing on the bed and lying beside her until she moved and lied on his chest.

"Damon," she whispered but it sounded like a question.

Shawn wondered who Damon was before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Hazel's POV…_

_1842 & 1849…?_

_I stood in my bedroom which was no longer felt of death but more like life and it felt good but I told Chantal that I wasn't going to practice witchcraft because I didn't want to die even though I said I would for Chantal._

_I hadn't been sleeping good for the last couple of nights, I kept having nightmares and sometimes I woke in different places, Chantal's mother said that's normal, but I don't want it to be normal, I just want to be myself again._

_I shivered as the cold air hit my skin; it was too early to get out of bed so I just lied there staring at the ceiling._

"_Take advantage of the situation," someone said._

_I sat up and looked around but I saw no one, the voice was a new voice to me anyway, I lied back down and I stared at the ceiling again until I fell asleep which I had been trying to avoid._

* * *

_Dream..._

_I opened my eyes and I was standing in a forest or woods, they were unfamiliar but somehow familiar as well, I quickly noticed that I was wearing something different and I guessed I was older because I was taller. I walked around for a bit and only seemed to get lost more, I didn't know where I was and I didn't know how to get out._

"_I am going to find you," a voice said._

_It was a young voice, a voice I had never heard before but a nice voice that I liked._

"_No you will not," I found myself saying._

_From what I could get whoever this person was they weren't hunting me or anything bad, it felt more like a game._

"_Yes I will," they replied._

_Suddenly someone appeared in front of me, no I think appeared in front them, well behind them, and I was staring at their back._

"_I am right here and you cannot even see me," I said._

_They turned around but I moved so I was still looking at their back and the back of their head and their raven black hair._

"_That is not fair," he complained._

"_You never set any rules," I replied._

_He turned around to face me I didn't move and that was when I realised who I was staring at, Damon, he was older than the last time I had seen him, the last time I had seen him was when he was a toddler but his eyes and hair gave it away._

* * *

_Real Life…_

_I woke from the dream, I didn't understand what the dream meant because every other dream meant something and most times it meant something bad would happen the good thing was it was now morning._

_There was I soft knock on my bedroom door._

"_Come in," I said as I sat up._

_Chantal opened the door and came into my room before closing the door._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"_I had a really weird dream," I said._

"_Again," she asked._

_I nodded slowly._

"_What was it about this time?" she asked as she stood beside my bed._

"_Damon, but he was older and I was older and I was different, I felt different."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well I was in woods or a forest, I think I was playing a game with Damon and somehow I suddenly appeared behind him and when he turned around I moved again but really fast."_

"_What did it feel like?" she asked referring to my magical abilities._

_I thought about it, but I couldn't think of any feeling._

"_It felt like nothing, I did not feel a bad cold feeling or a good feeling it was just empty."_

"_That is not good," Chantal said to herself as she sat on my bed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well witches are not the only thing out there, my mother told me of these things that feed on humans, on their blood, I think she called them vampires," Chantal said._

"_And what does that have to do with this?"_

"_Well when someone becomes a vampire they are stronger," she paused shortly. "Faster and I have heard that they feel nothing, that they are hollow monsters of the night," Chantal said._

"_So you're saying I am going to become a monster?" I asked._

"_No, I will not let that happen, I will do anything in my power to stop that from happening," Chantal said._

"_Thank you."_

* * *

I woke slowly and I realised that I was lying on Shawn's chest, I noticed the time on the alarm clock and it was still night time, midnight roughly.

I didn't want to wake Shawn but I didn't want to get back to sleep either because I didn't want to dream about the past anymore, why did these dreams only affect me when I cared, they never affected me when I had no emotions.

So I just lied there on Shawn's chest thinking to myself, he must be a light sleeper because I woke him up even though I tried hard not to.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just sick of these dreams," I said.

"Well would you like to hear about my dream, it'll take your mind off yours," Shawn said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Well I was in simple terms I was in a plane crash and everyone died," Shawn said.

I looked up at him.

"That's a little dark," I said.

"I have a fear of flying so it's a common thing," Shawn said.

"Well I'm going to help you get over that fear one day, fears keep you grounded, no pun intended, they stop you from doing anything you want to do," I said.

Shawn just smiled.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, the scene were Shawn and his mother had no point, I just couldn't help but put that in, it was so cute.**

**Sorry about the wait but I have a lot of things to do and I'm working on multiple other fan fics I just don't know if I'll put them up because I sort of think they are stupid but if you would like to read them let me know and I'll put them up. My brain is always creating new ones so yeah.**

**Seth out**


End file.
